A Guardian Within
by sakurasapprentice7
Summary: There is a house on the hill that everyone knows about. Venture during the day and a ghost of a boy who is said to have died there will play tricks on you, stay into the night and you will never leave. Egged on by Snotlout, Hiccup goes with the group to stay in the haunted house for the night where he finds out more secrets than he wanted to know… Eventually HiJack


Running.

Hiccup ran for the entirety of the eleven years of his life. He ran to school when he was late (which was pretty much always), he ran away from school when he was bullied (which was pretty much always) and ran anywhere at any time that his father made it obvious how disappointed he was in Hiccup (which was… always).

Hiccup always ran away from conflict – yet it chased him relentlessly. On this day, however, Hiccup ran _towards_ conflict.

"Leave it alone!" he yelled, panting slightly.

The group of boys looked up at him with surprise. For three of the four, the expression quickly melted into a sneer. The fourth, the leader, grinned instead.

These boys Hiccup knew. They were one year older than he, and their leader, Dagur, had a particular liking towards violence.

They surrounded a tiny, black kitten, beating it with a stick before Hiccup had interrupted.

Dagur, without taking his eyes off of the smaller boy, stomped on the kitten's tail, causing it to squeal out. Hiccup flinched at the sound.

For while Hiccup was a small boy, frail in comparison to his peers, he could not stand by and let the torture of this defenseless creature go on.

Hiccup glanced down at the kitten. The poor thing looked like it couldn't take much more. Hiccup was surprised it was still alive. For being so small… it could take a lot.

Just like Hiccup.

He took a few steps towards them, refusing to show fear. Dagur did the same, his goons now smiling as well.

* * *

Hiccup peeked one eye open. He moaned and curled into himself. He felt pain from the beating he had gotten.

He began to sit up – now that the older boys were gone. He looked over to see the animal he had tried to save, laying on the pavement. Hiccup crawled over, almost smiling when he saw that it was breathing. He took the small thing into his hands – it couldn't have been more than a few days old.

How could someone hurt something so utterly fragile? Hiccup shook his head. Would they have killed it had he not crossed their path?

There was a great heat coming from the small cat, Hiccup wasn't sure if that should alarm him or not.

He did not have time to mull it over as green eyes stared up at him. Hiccup was entranced. It was not the stare one would expect of a small wounded baby. Rather than tears or innocence there was power and certain wisdom. It was as if this 'new-born' was much older than Hiccup. The beast's eyes were sharp, piercing as if it was looking into Hiccup's very being. The kitten must have found Hiccup acceptable as it closed its eyes again.

Hiccup blinked. An unfamiliar… fear growing inside. Hiccup did not know why he was afraid in that instant because it was gone as quickly as it had come.

The boy then began to limp home, where he would beg his father to let him nurse the small, injured kitten back to health.

* * *

Hiccup rolled his pen back and forth on the desk. He glanced at the doodle of his math teacher he had crudely drawn on his book as the man droned on and on about a lesson he had already covered.

"Haddock."

Hiccup glanced up, not even lifting his head.

"The answer?"

Hiccup looked at the board; a tense silence filled the classroom.

"Three."

The teacher almost looked disappointed at the correct answer. Hiccup was not a bad, inattentive student (usually though his mind wandered quite a bit) nor did this particular teacher have it out for him. It was simply that some people liked to catch out day dreamers.

Hiccup was not smug about his triumph, simply annoyed that his musings had been interrupted. Only the class before, history, Hiccup had been assigned a project with Astrid Hofferson. She suggested that they go work on it after school at her house. Admittedly Hiccup was nervous. The boy was a bit of a loner but not completely by choice.

He still talked to his childhood friend Fishlegs on occasion but that relationship had been weakening since the larger boy began to hang out with Snotlout's gang – the same group as Astrid Hiccup noted.

He didn't dislike the girl and she didn't seem to hate him which was a plus. However, she didn't really acknowledge his existence unless she had to. Hiccup wasn't sure if that was better or worse.

The shrill ring of the bell brought him back from his thoughts as people began to leave.

Someone was standing beside his desk. He looked up to meet Astrid's questioning brow.

"You ready to go?"

"Oh, uh," Hiccup began to hastily gather up his stuff, "Yeah, yeah, sure, uh, lead the way."

Two years before, when Hiccup was fourteen, he had a pretty bad crush on the blonde who was now walking with him, even now he still stuttered in her presence. However that died down after a while, you can only like someone you don't even talk to for so long right?

Sometimes Hiccup's mind wandered to dating but he always came to the same conclusion – he simply did not want to. Not now anyway. Any yearning s for a girlfriend was closely linked to his need to fit in. Hiccup was so different from the other boys his age that he wouldn't be surprised if he winded up with a _boyfriend. _He would shake his head at the thought. Not that the thought of 'being with' a man disgusted him (in fact he was pretty much indifferent to the topic) but he had only ever been attracted to Astrid – a girl. (Then again the guys in his village weren't exactly desirable, looks or otherwise)

Hiccup took in the sight of Astrid's driveway that led up to a two-storey house, realizing that either she lived really close to the school or he had been out of it for a really long time. Hiccup hoped it to be the former.

Inside Astrid's house the interior style was simple and practical yet looked good (similar enough to Astrid). Hiccup followed the girl into what seemed to be the living room. A pretty, blue and yellow bird chirped in the corner as soon as they arrived.

"Hey there Stormfly," Astrid walked over to the cage, giving 'Stormfly' some food.

The bird took it gratefully before resuming its task of preening its feathers.

"Stormfly… that's, uh, that's an interesting name," Hiccup couldn't help but saying, "Any story behind that?"

Astrid smirked, "Whatever _Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third_," Hiccup laughed, suddenly at ease with the joking tone, "Sorry – guess the story's not all that interesting."

Hiccup shook his head, "No, no, that makes sense, it's a pretty cool name actually!"

It was strange. At school, Astrid seemed so tense, focused and determined, almost as if she were on a battlefield. In her own home however, she was so much more relaxed and easy to talk to.

"You've told your dad you're here right?"

Hiccup waved it off, "Ah it'll be fine. I'll be home before him."

Astrid's eyebrows knitted together for a moment but she shook it off as she and Hiccup began to work on their projects.

Now, Hiccup and his father's relationship was not necessarily a _bad _one but it could be better. Hiccup's father, Stoick (the Vast), was the mayor of Berk. This alone kept him very busy but election time had rolled in again and once again Stoick was up against his only ever opponent Oswald (who was actually quite Agreeable), the very man whom Stoick won the position from many years ago.

As a matter of fact, since then the ex-mayor's son, Dagur has had it out for Hiccup. Hiccup had no idea as to _why_, after all Hiccup had no influence over the people's votes. He supposed that since their fathers were rivals (friendly though they were) that meant that they too must be? In Dagur's mind at least.

Hiccup wouldn't care if it wasn't for the fact that Dagur was completely _deranged_. This psycho had almost beaten Toothless, Hiccup's precious cat and best friend, to _death_ when he was but a kitten, had used Hiccup as _target practise _using _knives _and had almost _drowned _Hiccup only _last year_!

Despite all of this Dagur tended to get out of trouble with the unofficial 'boys-will-be-boys' clause, which, of course, was utterly _ridiculous_!

Hiccup was positive that if Dagur had been trialled for _half _of the things he'd be gone for a _very_ long time and the world would be a much better place (or at least Hiccup's would be).

Finishing up their project (Hiccup was relieved that Astrid was as determined to get it done as he was), the two teens actually enjoyed each other's company before an obnoxious and oh-so-familiar voice filled the air.

"Astrid! You busy tomorrow? …What is _Hiccup the Useless _doing _here_?"

Hiccup gave the boy a flat look, "Hello to you too Snotlout."

When you looked at both boys they seemed to be complete opposites (considering they were cousins) and you'd be right. However, they shared one distinctive 'family trait'…

Snotlout smirked, "Actually maybe it'd be a good idea for you to come too."

"What do you-"

Tuffnut, entering the room, nudged his beefier friend, "Why would bring _him_? Shouldn't we keep this to 'cool people only'?"

"Oh, so you're not going?" Ruffnut sneered.

The twins began to argue as Astrid sighed in exasperation. "Haven't you guys ever heard of knocking? You're always barging into my house - it's ridiculous!"

At that there was a quiet tapping at the door before Fishlegs peeked in, "Hey Astrid!" Hiccup couldn't help but smile at the timing. Fishlegs brightened, "Oh, hey Hiccup! What are you doing here?"

"Project," both Astrid and Hiccup answered dryly.

"Oh I would've started that too if it wasn't for a certain _someone_," Fishlegs gave Tuffnut a glare.

"What? You want me to read?! Hey how about you do t stupid project and Ill go _live my life_."

"It's actually a really interesting topic-"

"Bored now."

Astrid rolled her eyes as Ruffnut snickered. Hiccup tried to contain his happiness. Sure he wasn't _really involved _in the conversation (he was just kind of _there_). However, just being around his peers without being a target of abuse gave him a feeling in his chest – is this simply a fraction of what it was like to be in a group of friends?

Hiccup was used to not having any friends (his species) but that didn't mean he had stopped _wanting_. Wanting what these guys had. While it just seemed like simple banter to them Hiccup could see the long-withstanding friendship that the group shared.

Snotlout scowled, "_Guys_.We came here for a reason, _remember_?"

"Oh right," Ruffnut snickered, "Dagur's done it again."

"Ugh!" Astrid groaned, "Why do you let him rile you up so much?"

Snotlout's fist slammed against the table causing Hiccup to jump a little.

"Our families are rivals! Who's supposed to go up against him? _Hiccup_?"

Hiccup could only manage a glare – he was so used to this treatment from Snotlout he couldn't really get riled up by him anymore.

"Whatever. What has Dagur done this time?"

Tuffnut decided to pop into the conversation, "Him and his friends are going up to the house on the hill and staying the night. Dagur challenged Snot to join 'em."

Hiccup's eyes widened.

Astrid, however, did not seem fazed, "Are you gonna do it?"

Snotlout grinned, "Yep! Told him we all would."

Astrid glared, "I don't remember you asking."

His grin slid into a smirk, "Scared?"

The blonde rolled her eyes, "Of course not but if I have to spend more than an hour near _Dagur _there will actually _be_ a murder."

Fishlegs had his arms in such a way it looked as if he were hugging himself, "I really don't think this is a good idea… Isn't that place… out of bounds or something?"

Tuffnut hit his arm, "You don't believe all that garbage do you?"

Ruffnut grinned excitedly, "Hey if people did actually die there maybe we'll see some blood… or maybe even a corpse!"

"Oh, that'd be so cool!" the twins high-five each other.

A shiver went done Hiccup's spine.

Now a house on a hill does not seem like anything special. However, this was _the _house on _the _hill. It was an old, abandoned house on top of a large hill on the outskirts of Berk. It was hard to determine how old the house was however it was there for all of Hiccup's life and apparently for grandfather's, 'Old Wrinkly', as well.

Many strange stories surrounded the house. It was said that it was haunted. Apparently, centuries ago a young man (or even a child depending on who was telling the tale) died in the house one night would play tricks on you. However, as soon as the sun would set this playful nature would take a dark turn. Those who stay into the night never return…

With many reports of missing villagers and the house being blamed, the area was marked as off limits for fear that more would lose their lives. Of course rebellious teenagers and sometimes mischievous children would either dismiss the story or head up there in search of adventure. Most would be scared off during the day but a few stayed.

It seemed that every few years with lack of activity would lead to a group of bored idiots to head up to the house – Hiccup was now staring at this generation's said idiots.

"Well Hiccup, you in?"

Hiccup was a boy who always wanted there to be… _more _to life – a hidden world of fantasy. He had a strong belief in the supernatural when he was younger – apparently he even went hunting for trolls!

Age had dimmed that belief like it had to all of us, but oh how he wanted to believe again! There was a spark that wanted to see the world in a different way (maybe that spark was all that he needed).

In regards to the house, Hiccup's curiosity led him to asking several people about the place – none of them told him much about it, only to stay away. It was almost as if they were afraid of the place but refused to admit it.

He must have been zoned out for a while because Snotlout was in his personal space, snapping his fingers in front of his face, "Hellooo~ I knew it! You're so scared at the _thought _that you've shut down! …Wuss."

"Yeah right – like _Hiccup _would believe in ghost stories. He just doesn't want to be around _Dagur_," Astrid scowled and muttered, "Not that I blame him."

Hiccup finally found his voice, "He, uh, he doesn't really like me…"

"What?" Tuffnut looked confused, "Doesn't he like hit you a lot? I thought violence was a sign of affection? Observe."

With that Tuffnut roughly punches Ruffnut's arm before she punches him so hard he lands on his back.

"See?" Tuffnut stretches his arm, pointing up, "Everyone knows that Ruffnut likes me more than I like her."

The female twin stomps her foot down onto her brother, "That's _hitting on _– they're different dumbass!"

"Oh… ow."

Hiccup held back a shudder at the mere thought of Dagur hitting on him.

Snotlout was staring at the twins with disgusted disbelief before turning away with a smug air, "Oh excuses, excuses! He's just scared. Don't worry Hiccup go run home to your mangy cat-"

Hiccup raised from his chair and looked his obnoxious cousin in the eyes, "I will be there Snotlout, tomorrow. What time?"

Snotlout seemed quite pleased, "We're meeting outside the house at five o'clock."

"Fine."

With that Hiccup stormed out of the house making his way back to his own home.

As was mentioned earlier, Snotlout and Hiccup have one trait – stubbornness. It was this stubbornness that dragged both boys into doing this foolish dare.

Oh you could call Hiccup determined or even highly motivated on good days but he was stubborn down to the bone.

As Hiccup had predicted his father was not home but Hiccup didn't mind – if Stoick sees Hiccup before the dare he'll probably figure out that his son is up to something.

He unlocked the front door to enter into the dark house. A pair of glowing green eyes was staring at him. Hiccup flipped on the lights to see his black cat standing on the stair's banister.

The feline jumped down gracefully, moving around his human's feet making a noise in greeting.

"Hey there bud. Sorry I'm late," Hiccup crouched down to give Toothless a scratch under the chin to which Toothless purred, "Had to do a project with Astrid… I had a run-in with Snotlout and co. too."

Toothless hissed adamant in his dislike for the boy. Toothless was extremely protective of Hiccup (it seemed the cat possessed many canine traits as well as cat in Hiccup's opinion), he had even attacked several people who had mistreated Hiccup.

One of these was an old man who lived nearby, Mildew. The man demanded that Toothless be put down and Hiccup's father almost went through with it!

Stoick rarely listened to his son but had really pulled through on this occasion. All Hiccup had to do was ensure that Toothless went no further than a growl and he would be fine.

Said cat was now walking along the windowsill as Hiccup made them both some food.

"Toothless come down. You know my dad doesn't like you up there."

Toothless ignored the human; he was looking out the window and into the sky, almost in longing. Hiccup sometimes wondered if Toothless wanted to fly – often he would catch the cat's eyes following the birds as they flew, but not with hunger like your average cat.

The look was hard to explain but it _hurt _Hiccup to see him like that. The closest comparison he could think of was an ex-professional runner in a wheelchair watching the sprints at the Olympics. Hiccup would scoff – there is no way Toothless could have flown ever in his life.

Hiccup munched on his meal, still in thought.

Admittedly, he too had an interest in flying – an airplane did not cut it. He wanted the freedom of flight… the wind in his hair! He had contemplated trying hang-gliding; maybe he could strap Toothless-

The phone gave a shrill ring. Hiccup picked the device up, noting Gobber's name on the screen.

"What can I do for you today Gobber?"

"Ah hello Hiccup. I'm callin' to tell you that your father's stayin' at the office tonight-"

Hiccup scowled and rolled his eyes, "And _you're_ the one telling me because…?"

"You're father's very busy Hiccup…"

"Yeah, I know. Oh, actually could you tell him that…" lying was so much easier on the phone, "I'll be, uh, I'll be sleeping over at Fishlegs' house tomorrow night."

There was a silence. Hiccup unknowingly held his breath. Gobber knew him well him enough. Could he see through the lie?

Hiccup could almost see the man's smile, "It's good to hear that you boys are spending time together again."

The teen let out the breath, "Yeah, well I'll talk to you later," he was rushing through the conversation, even cutting off Gobber's farewell.

Toothless looked at him curiously. He glanced at the food and then back to the boy before opening and closing his mouth in an eating fashion, like he was reminding Hiccup to eat.

Instead Hiccup set aside his plate and wandered up the stairs to go to bed. Toothless following like a dutiful guardian.

* * *

Hiccup was in nerves all day. He was not sure if it were the house that he would be staying the night in or the company he would have that made him like this. Toothless had made his concern over the behaviour obvious (how can a cat even pull off the 'worried look'?)

Hiccup couldn't decide if he should tell his cat where he was going that night or not… He usually told Toothless everything but he held back on this. If he did Toothless would want to come and Hiccup didn't want that. Partly because people found his friendship with Toothless weird, partly because Snotlout would mock him but mostly because Dagur would be there and he was not going to give him even the slightest chance of harming his best friend.

"I'll be back sometime tomorrow."

Hiccup gave Toothless a scratch behind the ear, the animal purred in contentment before looking up at him, his paw resting on Hiccup's arm almost asking him not to go.

Hiccup hated keeping secrets from Toothless. For some reason there was a gnawing in his stomach – a feeling that something _bad_ was going to happen.

He tried to shake off the paranoia. He was being ridiculous! What could happen?

* * *

Hiccup walked up the steep hill as casually as he could. Any doubts about the night did not appear on his face, the only evidence of his nerves was his left hand fidgeting with the strap of his satchel.

"Well, well, well, look at who finally decided to show up!" Snotlout proclaimed dramatically.

Hiccup glanced at his phone, "I'm early…"

Snotlout rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, "Yeah well _we've _been waiting."

Hiccup's eyes narrowed in confusion, his mouth open in exasperation before he decided to ignore his impatient cousin.

"Well we still have to wait…" Astrid turned to Hiccup, "Dagur's not here yet."

Astrid did not have to tell him that. If Dagur were there he'd make his presence known…

"Ah Hiccup is here as well!"

…Like that.

Dagur swung his arm over Hiccup's shoulders and pulled the smaller boy roughly to his side, laughing madly all the way, "Ex-cell-ent! Oh hello… Snot… hat… and others."

"Um, it's Snot-_lout_,"Snotlout pointed out politely. For all of his talk of 'intense rivalry' he became a total _wimp _when Dagur was actually _around_, "And you know, uh, it was _me _you challenged, not Hiccup."

Dagur's gaze was toward the sky as he muttered, "Yeah, sure, whatever… Now!" he exclaimed startling Hiccup and Fishlegs, "We shall see who is the _bravest _of our generation!"

Hiccup really wished that Dagur would release him from his grasp. While Dagur had seemed to hate Hiccup in the past, lately he had been… friendlier? Yet he still seemed to get just as many bruises but ten times more of the creepy vibes. Hiccup would take hateful Dagur over 'touchy' Dagur any day.

"Sooo… Is there a _prize_ for this 'competition'," Snotlout's greedy side was showing… _again_.

"Merely glory my dim-witted friend," if it were anyone other than Dagur, Snotlout would have hit them for that, "Now forward!"

Dagur dragged Hiccup along toward the house. Hiccup glanced behind him to see that Dagur had brought his own 'friends' – the Berserkers (so-called because… well you can guess). They were tall, beefy boys with little to say, your average Berk men really. What surprised Hiccup was that Heather was with them as well… She was a pretty girl from his class that boys fawned over as much as they did Astrid.

Entering the house, Hiccup felt a shudder go down his spine, alarm bells were going off in his head. This didn't feel right…

No.

This did not feel right at all.

The group spread throughout the house taking in their surroundings. Hiccup could not determine from era the house was from but from the looks of it, it had three floors, the top was probably an attic.

However, there was one thing about the house that everyone had noticed now that they were inside.

"You know this place is in pretty good condition considering… c-c-considering no one live here…" Fishlegs was shaking; he inspected the walls with a mixture of awe and fear.

Even Astrid twitched nervously, probably picking up on the strange vibes like everybody else was, "Yeah… shouldn't this place be like… falling apart or something? I mean… it's older than my _grandmother_."

Snotlout of course brushed it aside, trying not to let any of his fear show (and failing, "Psh! Come one! There's probably a caretaker or something. I don't see why they don't just tear the old place down!"

Almost everyone looked at their feet; nobody could honestly give an answer as to why the house hadn't been demolished.

Suddenly Astrid shuddered. The girl began to rub her hands up and down her arms.

Hiccup looked over at her, concerned, "Astrid are you alright?"

"Yeah I just- It's freezing!"

Fishlegs' eyes shifted from left to right, "Not… really…"

Snotlout stretched out his arms and puckered his lips, "I'll keep you warm over here Astrid."

Ignoring the cold, Astrid punched the boy sending him to the ground. The twins snickered at his misfortune. Dagur leaned down to Hiccup's ear, amused, "I like her."

Hiccup almost laughed before he realized just how _close _Dagur was… certainly too close for comfort that was for sure.

A few of Dagur's friends yelped too, claiming about flashes of cold.

"You know," Fishlegs fidgeted, "People say that the ghost has power over the cold…"

Tuffnut rolled his eyes and threw up his arms in over-dramatic exasperation, "You don't believe in that garbage, do you? Ghosts don't exi-"

He was cut off by his own yell as he slipped and crashed into the opposite wall. Ruffnut pointed and laughed before she fell herself, her hard head smacking against the wall, "Ow!"

Hiccup himself slipped, albeit not as violently as the twins had. Ice had appeared out of nowhere on the floor beneath them. The teenagers made exclamations of both fear and wonder before Hiccup tuned them out as his gaze landed on a trail of frosted footsteps…

His intrigue led him to follow the path taking him to what appeared to be a bathroom as he ignored the calls of the others. He stumbled and slid but soon enough he was in the room – there was a chill in the air and an unnerving feeling of another presence…

He held back from calling out as he looked around the small room. It was simple enough, the basic necessities, nothing more. What caught his attention was the ornate bath made from what looked like marble, the decorative taps shining gold. The odd thing was that it was filled with crystal clear water.

Hiccup's curiosity won out, he dipped his hand in but recoiled instantly.

'_Freezing!'_

"You know what this reminds me of?"

Hiccup jerked back in surprise, the back of his legs hit the tub, he gripped the side as he almost fell in. Dagur was there, a manic grin on his face as if he were remembering something.

It was just the two of them making Hiccup feel very much on edge, "Uh… What?"

"Last year," Hiccup's heart thumped in his chest as Dagur took a step towards him, "The lake."

Dagur had that _look _in his eye – that look that warned Hiccup to _get out_. Something must be wrong with a person when they go from sane (well sane for _Dagur_) to borderline _psychotic _in an instant.

"Oh… ah… ha… yeah… When you…" Hiccup couldn't match Dagur's gaze so he decided to look at his hand instead as his grip tightened, in an effort to not show _afraid _he was right now.

He should not have looked away. Dagur grabbed him and twisted the boy dunking his head into the water.

Hiccup's arms flailed at first before he attempted to push himself up but it was no use, Dagur was too strong, he had his full weight pushing up against him. His last resort was to reach back and claw at the hand holding his head – a pitiful attempt.

He was _so cold_. He hadn't even had a chance to hold his breath so he was inhaling the water as his body's every instinct struggled.

This water was unnaturally cold – Hiccup had lived his entire life on Berk where it seemed to be winter for most of the year and _still _had never experienced a cold like this. Yet, for all the cold his insides _burned _– his nose, his throat, his lungs _burned_. Even his heart burned, giving a painful clench.

His senses were gone – his vision dark, his hands fell limp, he could not taste the water anymore, he could not even hear Dagur's laughter anymore.

It was _cold _and it was _dark_ and he was _scared_.

Suddenly he was pulled back; a cold grip was around his waist almost as if there were arms wrapped around him.

Dagur had hit the opposite wall like he had been thrown across the room.

Hiccup gasped, retched and heaved, he was trembling, his legs like jelly and yet he still stood as if someone else were supporting him. H leaned back as he shook – he could have sworn he felt his head land on a chest.

He gingerly placed a hand where he felt the cold hold but there was nothing there.

He felt himself be gently placed down onto the floor as the cold grip vanished.

Hiccup was still gasping, trying to get oxygen _in_ and yet heaving, trying to get the water _out_. He noticed the water in the bath was freezing over, quickly becoming solid.

Astrid ran into the room after hearing all of the commotion, "Hiccup!" She immediately went to his side ignoring the cold spot she ran through, "Hiccup are you alright?!"

Dagur looked up with a deadly glare and an ugly sneer, "_Who did that_?!"

Hiccup squinted his eyes almost seeing a tall figure standing in front of he and Astrid.

Dagur made a move to get up but was thrown off-balance when a snowball (of all things!) smacked him across the face.

"The ghost?!" one of Dagur's tag-alongs panicked.

Snotlout tried to push his way in, "What kind of a freak ghost throws _snowballs_?!"

He was the next victim. Almost all of them were hit by the flurry of snowballs that appeared out of nowhere.

Hiccup heard a low snarl, "Get out," before it erupted into a yell that shook the very house, "_GET OUT!_"

Dagur's friends were the first to scramble for the door, Heather following soon after. The door shut loudly behind her with the finality of the last nail on a coffin.

Astrid tried to help Hiccup stand but there was another pull, the same voice that had yelled was now _pleading _with Hiccup, "Please, _please_ stand up. I know it's hard but you have to go… You have to get out _now_!"

Astrid sounded terrified, Hiccup wondered if she had heard the voice as well, "Hiccup let's get out of here."

But Hiccup could not move – the shock of the sudden cold and the lack of oxygen caused his body to tremble violently.

They could hear the others in the hall; there were sounds of struggling and banging on the door.

"The door won't _open_!" Fishlegs exclaimed.

A laugh echoed throughout the house, causing every being's heart to jolt in shock and fear. This voice was much different from the first, the first that had sounded so _desperate _and _scared_ – this voice was much crueller – _darker_.

"**Oh look at them! They're all so frightened – it's almost too easy! Well now… Jack… let's have a little **_**fun**_**."**

_The sun had set._

* * *

Astrid and Hiccup met with the other in the hall to see Fishlegs struggling to turn the door's handle, putting all of his weight into it.

"What's going on?!" Astrid demanded.

"The ghost's trapped us inside!" Ruffnut cried.

Tuffnut looked over at Hiccup who was still dripping, "What happened to _you_?"

Dagur shoved Fishlegs aside, the boy giving a yelp in protest, "Move aside. I'll knock it down."

"Yeah, alright, go Dagur!" Snotlout cheered.

The older teen began to kick the door, abusing it with all of his strength but nothing gave way. He howled, "_Demon door!_"

Hiccup tried to hold back an eye roll, "Guys, how about we try one of the windows?"

Fishlegs nodded enthusiastically; glad to have a reasonable plan, "Yeah, yeah, let's do that!"

The group moved into a living room and the twins immediately tried to pry open each of the two windows that were there.

"Nope, not working," Tuffnut noted quite apathetically, there was no panic in his body language at all.

Astrid was afraid. She was the most afraid she had been in her life and she did not like it one bit. The entire situation made her so frightened she was angry. She grabbed one of the wooden chairs and threw it at the window, hoping to shatter the glass, instead the chair broke – the remains scattered about.

Everyone gaped. They were trapped!

Fishlegs fear gave way to interest, "It's like there's some sort of force-field keeping up in…"

Hiccup placed one of his hands on the glass experimentally to see if he could feel anything like an extra wall but he just felt the cool surface.

"It's too late…" Hiccup looked to his left, it was the first voice, the younger voice, it was filled with sorrow, "You didn't get out in time… I'm so sorry…"

"It's not like it's your fault…"

Fishlegs crossed his arms defensively, "I never said it was."

"No, not you. Don't you hear him?"

Ruffnut glanced at her twin with a raised eyebrow, "Hear who?"

"The… the voice… you guys really don't hear him?" Hiccup straightened in alarm.

Snotlout sneered, "We don't need any of you crazy right now Hiccup!"

"…You can hear me…?" the invisible boy's voice was shaking with disbelief.

"There! He talked again!" Hiccup _couldn't _have been the only one!

"Hiccup…" Astrid began gently.

"Is it the ghost - The one that laughed?!" Fishlegs began to panic again, the idea set the others to look around frantically again.

"No. No, this voice is different. I think there are _two ghosts_!"

There was a scoff, "I've only ever heard of _one _ghost."

Fishlegs agreed, "Y-Yeah! The ice ghost!" One ghost was bad enough, the idea of two…

Hiccup thought of the water freezing over, the cold grip and the lonely voice, "I don't think this ghost is bad. I think that-"

His revelation was cut short by black horses bursting into the room. Not real animals but beings of dark, shadows trailed after their every movement, their eyes a bright gold, rather than hair they seemed to be covered by a sandy texture…

The teenagers screamed, the monsters were advancing on them. Astrid picked up one of the legs of the chair she had broken earlier and swung it, hitting the leader as it burst into sand.

The others followed her lead, picking up whatever they could and attacking.

"Stay back you _beasts_!" Astrid gave a battle cry but more kept coming.

They were easy enough to disperse however, almost as if they were sent to rile the kids up than to hurt them…

Dagur laughed, "I could get _into this_!"

They were surrounded now, the adrenaline would soon give way to exhaustion, "There's too many!"

"Come on! This way!" Astrid called as she made a path towards the door.

Hiccup chased after her, not wanting to be left behind. However, once they made it into the hall, everyone seemed to run in their own direction, causing them to separate.

Hiccup panted, this was not good, "Guys we have to stay together!"

Hiccup did not watch many horror movies but there message was clear – in a situation such as this you **do not separate**. He could hear frantic footsteps all around, not wanting to let those creatures from before catch up to him, Hiccup cautiously made his way over to a door near the bathroom. As he approached, a sheet of ice covered it, preventing it from opening.

The ice spirit. He must not want Hiccup to go into the room – wherever it led. It suddenly shook with a violent bang, causing Hiccup to fall back onto his rear.

His eyes were wide, his lips shaking like he was holding back a scream, his hands were clenched into fists as he took shallow breaths.

The spirit was not trying to keep Hiccup from going into the room (well, maybe he was trying to do that too) but he was trying to keep whatever was in the room from getting _out_.

"Why aren't you talking to me now?" he mumbled the question, it barely passed his lips.

He decided to trust the spirit as the door continued to bang. Getting up, Hiccup ran towards the stairs, hesitating before he climbed them.

The second voice returned again but it didn't seem to be talking to Hiccup, it also didn't seem to be coming from any specific direction but rather echoed all around, **"Now Jack there's no use in trying to hold back my nightmares… You cannot project them for long – they will each **_**fall! One by one!"**_

'_Jack…'_

Hiccup went through the first door he aw, slamming it behind him in haste, trying to shut the voice out as well.

"Hiccup!"

The twins were in the room, both pacing around in circles, both looked up at him but continued to move. They were in a bedroom. All of these seemed to have bare furnishings – this one just had a bed and a wardrobe.

"Aw man we were hoping for someone else!"

"Yeah, someone more _useful_."

Hiccup tried to ignore the stab, "What are you guys _doing_?"

They both rolled their eyes in sync, "What does it look like?"

"Duh! We're hiding!"

At least the twins' attitude was familiar, it was almost reassuring, "But why are you guys walking in circles?"

Ruffnut finally stopped moving causing her brother to walk into her, "We felt better running."

Tuffnut himself off, "Yeah, at least then we were doing something to get away."

Hiccup could kind of understand that, surprisingly, "Okay, where are the others?"

They both shrugged and began to pace again. Hiccup sighed. Well at least he wasn't alone.

There was a bang at the door that caused them all to scream.

"Okay, let's hide some more!" Tuffnut exclaimed. He ran towards the wardrobe, throwing the doors open.

A black mass of shadow appeared; tendrils grabbed at Tuffnut and dragged him inside.

"_Tuffnut!_" Ruffnut cried. She ran towards the wardrobe before Hiccup grabbed her.

"Ruff, you can't! You'll just get sucked in too!"

"Get off me!" she elbowed Hiccup hard in the gut causing him to let go. She looked absolutely frantic as if her worst fear had been realized, "Tuffnut!"

There was a faint cry, "Ruff!"

It was Tuffnut! They could barely hear but he sounded as desperate to get to his sister as she was to get to him. It struck Hiccup how badly they were afraid for the other, he had never seen such sibling devotion between them before. With all of their fighting sometimes it was hard to see how much they cared about each other.

The tendrils reached for Ruffnut, dragging her in. She began to scream before Hiccup tried pulling her back in a losing game of tug-of-war. She disappeared into the void. It began to pull Hiccup in as well.

However, something stronger began to pull at the boy.

"Hiccup!"

"Fishlegs!"  
The two fell back and the wardrobe doors closed by themselves. They both sat up and looked at each other in shock.

"Fishlegs… Th-_Thank you_!" Hiccup couldn't believe it – if it weren't for the other boy he might have…

"W-What just happened?"

Hiccup took in a breath before it clicked, "The twins! Fishlegs they were taken by… by that _thing_! We have to help them!"

Fishlegs looked at him in disbelief before his expression set with determination. He nodded and the friends stood. They walked over to each door, preparing for the worst.

Hiccup took one last look at Fishlegs, taking a hold of one of the handles, "Okay, on three?"

Fishlegs took the other handle, "Alright…"

"One…"

"Two…"

"Three!"

Both boys wrenched the doors open.

Nothing.

No twins, no darkness trying to take them in… just an empty wardrobe… just… nothing.

That was probably worse.

Fishlegs didn't want to accept that, "Tuffnut?! _Ruffnut?!_"

"Ruff? Tuff?" Hiccup slid down onto the floor, "They're gone…"

"No! They can't be!" Fishlegs was tearing up, "You mean to tell me that… the shadows that were grabbing you… they _took the twins_?!"

Hiccup couldn't look at him, he just gave a solemn nod.

"We… we aren't going to get out of here, are we?"

Hiccup looked over at that. Fishlegs was sitting now as well with tears streaming down his face.

"We're going to die."

Hiccup was struck into silence before he began to slowly shake his head.

"I didn't want to come here. I _told them _that we shouldn't but they didn't listen – they _never listen_!"

"Fishlegs!"

Fishlegs looked over at him looking completely hopeless.

"We can't give up. There… there _has _to be a way."

Fishlegs just turned away. A silence fell over the boys, both consumed by their own thoughts. It reminded Hiccup of a few years ago when they were still close. There were times when both boys would chatter on about various subjects of interest: books, movies, even topics they were learning in school that interested them. Then there were those other moments. Those moments when they had particularly bad days – when the teasing was getting to them or when they were being harassed. They would sit in each other's presence, completely silent. Hiccup was always thinking about his life, how he wanted things to change, wallowing in his own misery but having Fishlegs there, even silent, was a small comfort that he clinged to.

Having his friend here now made him determined to be strong – for Fishlegs at least.

"Hiccup…?" the silence was broken by a whisper.

The freckled boy looked over, "Yeah?"

"I'm sorry…"

Hiccup leaned forward as to hear the boy better, "What? For what?"

"For leaving you…"

Though the statement was somewhat vague Hiccup knew what he was talking about. When they were younger, Fishlegs got a bit bigger and started hanging out with the other kids, sure, Hiccup felt a bit abandoned maybe even betrayed… but he understood.

"Fishlegs I get it. They started to accept you so you… Even back then, I got it. It's what you always wanted."

Fishlegs curled in on himself, "That's no excuse, you were my _best friend_! You were the one who got me the most – you probably still are! I shouldn't have… I shouldn't have just abandoned you!"

"We still hang out sometimes! Besides, things have gotten better – they aren't as bad as they were before… Why are you bringing this up all of a sudden?"

Fishlegs' shoulders shook with a sob, "I don't think I'll get another chance…"

Hiccup gritted his teeth. He hated seeing Fishlegs like this – seeing _anyone _like this, "We are _not _going to die! Come on…" Hiccup placed a reassuring hand on the bigger boy's shoulder, trying to meet his eyes, "We're both intelligent guys… There must be a way out of this!"

Fishlegs visibly relaxed; suddenly he looked up, his eyes alight, "Sunrise."

Hiccup eyebrows rose, "What?"

"The sunrise!"

Hiccup shook his head, "I hear you Fishlegs but I don't _understand _you."

"Things only _really _turned bad when the sunset right? What if all we have to do is make it til the sunrise…" Fishlegs trailed off, hoping Hiccup would catch on.

The smaller boy smiled, "We'll get out!"

Fishlegs returned the smile.

Hiccup was up now, his train of thought leaving the station, "At dawn, maybe the shadows and horses will disappear; we'll be able to get out of the house! It's a waiting game – Fishlegs we can do this! We just need to find the others; our best chance is staying together."

Fishlegs appeared to be a bit nervous again, "So… we're going to leave the room?"

Hiccup offered a hand up which Fishlegs took, "'Fraid so buddy."

They both made their way to the door, but something opened it at the same time as they did.

"_Ahhhh!_"

Arms were thrown around them, "Hiccup! Fishlegs!"

"Astrid?"

They backed into the room, Astrid joining them with Snotlout in tow, "Man am I glad to see you guys!"

Fishlegs couldn't keep the smile off his face upon seeing the girl, "Astrid we know what to do!"

"You found a way to get out of here?"

"Well… It's not an instant solution but once the sun rises, whatever is keeping us here should vanish. With the light we're safe!"

"Like one awful nightmare, this whole thing will be over," Hiccup concluded.

Snotlout inspected his nails, "And you're basing this off what exactly?"

Fishlegs frowned at Snotlout's doubt, "In the story people were only in danger when it was night."

"Yeah and they were _never _seen _again_."

"That doesn't mean we won't be the first," Hiccup said, "Guys there is _a lot _about that house that we obviously don't know about but I really do think there are _two _spirits-"

"Oh here we go again…"

"I heard the… the evil one talk to the other one – the ice one. It was taunting him, telling him that he can't save us, it called him 'Jack'."

Fishlegs stroked his chin, "An ice spirit named Jack… Where have I heard that name before?"

Snotlout rolled his eyes, "You mean that 'nipping at your nose' guy?"

"Jack Frost?" Hiccup muttered.

"Yeah that's the guy."

Hiccup looked up, "Is that your name? Jack Frost?"

"Does it matter, he's going to kill us!"

"No he won't… He saved me! I think he's been trying to help us – before he tried to scare us off before the sun set so we wouldn't be trapped. He's been doing that for years like a Guardian over the house! He's good – Jack Frost!"

Hiccup looked around, desperate for a sign that he were right, "Jack Frost!"

He turned to see a boy staring at him. The boy looked to be in his late teens, he had a tall yet slim figure. His hair was as white as snow and his skin was almost as pale. His clothes appeared to be from the colonial times and his eyes were a dazzling blue, eyes that were now watering.

The boy crouched down a little, gripping a long stick that resembled a shepherd's staff. H approached Hiccup slowly, as if Hiccup were a frightened animal. He stopped in front of him, "Can… Can you see me?"

Although Hiccup had believed that there was a second spirit and that spirit was good he was still caught off guard. Realizing that this boy, Jack Frost Hiccup noted, had asked him a question, Hiccup nodded.

"Hiccup what are you looking at?" Snotlout asked obnoxiously.

Astrid elbowed Snotlout sharply, before saying lowly, "I see him too."

Fishlegs stared in disbelief, "Me too…"

"He sees me…" Jack said quietly to himself. Hiccup wondered if Jack talked to himself often – he couldn't blame him, he did himself.

Hesitantly Jack raised a shaking hand, almost as if he wanted to touch Hiccup. The other boy mirrored his movements, their hands met, pressing flat up against each other. Jack spread their fingers, marvelling at their hands as if he had never had human contact before.

He began to smile… and a bright, white smile it was. A tear rolled down his cheek as he laughed. His laugh grew louder, it filled up the room, he grabbed Hiccup's other hand and started to spin with the boy.

His laughter was so careful and full of _joy _that Hiccup couldn't help but smile as well.

Snotlout raised the piece of wood he had in his hand from earlier. Apparently he could see Jack now as well, "H-hey! Let go of him!"

Astrid placed a hand on his shoulder, "I don't think he's a threat."

Jack finally stopped spinning but his smile never left his face, the way he looked at Hiccup – as if he had just given Jack the greatest thing in the world, it made Hiccup slightly blush.

He coughed a little to clear his throat and calm his nerves, "H-Hi… I'm Hiccup."

Jack leaned on his staff, tilting his head as he gave a lob-sided smile, "Yeah I heard the others… I'm Jack… but I guess you already know that…"

Fishlegs finally found his voice and took a step forward, "Hi Jack, I'm Fishlegs," he gestured to the others, "This is Astrid and Snotlout."

He gave them a nod, ecstatic that they could see him too, "Hiya."

Astrid gave a small wave before Snotlout broke the pleasant atmosphere, "Great now that we all know each other maybe _you _can tell us what the hell is going on?!"

Jack's smile dropped and Hiccup was sad to see it go. The smile had given Hiccup comfort – a joy he couldn't quite describe. Now that it was gone reality crashed back down on him.

Jack turned his attention back to Hiccup, "You were right Hiccup. I'm not the only spirit here. Pitch Black is the one who is after you."

"But why? Why is _any _of this stuff happening?" Astrid asked.

"I'll tell you everything when you guys are safe. When the sun rises… you guys are in the clear."

"_Is _there a safe place?"

"I… I think so. The attic. It's been like a safe-haven to me for years. Pitch never bothers me there. I guess because it's the furthest away from the basement and you can clearly see the Moon from there."

"The Moon?" Hiccup muttered.

"But you don't know for definite," Snotlout stated.

Jack gave a slight nod, "It's your best chance though."

"That's good enough for me," Astrid decided, "Let's go."

"Wait!" Snotlout glared at Jack, "How do we know we can trust this guy? He could be leading us into a trap."

Jack glared back at him, not liking what he was accusing Jack of. Hiccup stood in-between them, hoping to prevent any possible confrontation – A fight was the last thing they needed.

"Jack's our only shot… I trust him."

Jack smiled at him again, liking the younger teen more and more.

"We should find the others, right?" Astrid moved onto business.

Fishlegs, Jack and Hiccup all looked down sorrowfully, ashamed of themselves that they had forgotten about the twins…

"Astrid… Ruffnut and Tuffnut were… they were taken by these shadows…"

Astrid gasped, her hands covering her mouth, her eyes wide, "No…"

Fishlegs shook his head in disbelief, "No way. They're not…"

Hiccup turned towards Jack, "Do you know what happened to them? Is there any way…?"

Jack's eyes clenched shut, "I've seen the shadows take people before… I'm sorry… They're gone…"

Everyone was silent – trapped in their grief.

Astrid was the first to speak up, "We need to go…" she looked up at Jack, "The attic, right?"

While everyone was sad about Ruff and Tuff they also did not want to meet the same fate. As heartless as it seemed – they would have to mourn them later.

"What about Dagur?" Fishlegs asked. No matter how unstable the boy was and how much he frightened Fishlegs it would not be fair to just leave him.

Hiccup noticed Jack's eyes narrow at the mention of Dagur.

Astrid shook her head, "Last we saw he was overtaken by those horses. It's just us."

Jack opened the door, one of the horses charged through before it was frozen by Jack. The magic had come out of the staff Hiccup observed, he'd have to ask him about that later.

They moved through the hall cautiously, Jack taking the lead. Suddenly they heard Fishlegs scream! They turned to see him gripping onto a door frame as black tendrils pulled him into the room. They were successful as the door closed loudly behind him.

"Fishlegs!" the other cried.

Hiccup rushed over to the door that had taken his friend, he struggled to get the door open before Astrid gently pushed him aside and kicked the door open.

"So hot…" Snotlout said to Jack beside him who raised a questioning brow.

The room was empty.

It reminded Hiccup of the twins and his panic grew, "Fishlegs?! _Fishlegs?!_"

Astrid and Snotlout were calling out for him as well but there was no reply. Jack gripped his hair with his hands as if he had seen this all before; he was looking down at the floor, "No… no, no, no, no, no…"

The fear took a hold of Hiccup – this couldn't be happening! Besides Toothless, Fishlegs was the closest friend he had… He promised that they would get out, he screamed, _"Fishlegs!"_

Astrid was just as frantic, refusing to lose another friend, not while she was there.

"He _has_ to be here…! _Somewhere!_" she was breathing heavily, inspecting every corner of the room, even under the bed, "Fishlegs?!"

She was grabbed, shadows in the shape of hands dragging underneath, "_No!_"

It happened so quickly, before they knew it she was gone.

Hiccup threw himself to the ground, peering under the bed, "Astrid!"

He could see it – the darkness, that void that stole his friends. The hands reached out to him before he was yanked back, "No! _Astrid!_"

He struggled against the arms that held him, "Let me go!"

It was Jack, his voice was shaky with a sense of urgency, "You can't Hiccup, they'll get you too!"

The smaller boy continued to thrash, "We can't just leave them! We can't let them _die_!"

Jack's voice was quieter now, "You'll die too… Hiccup, I'm sorry. It's too late… We have to go…"

Hiccup fell limp, his shoulders shook as he sobbed. Snotlout was just standing there, eyes wide, his mind couldn't take it in. His friends… were all gone… all because of…

"This is your fault…"

Jack's arms loosened around Hiccup, both boys looked up at the dark-haired boy. Snotlout lifted his gaze and looked Hiccup right in the eye before repeating, thus time with more conviction, "This is all your fault."

"What?" Hiccup broke from Jack's hold, walking towards his cousin, "How exactly is this _my_ fault?!"

Anger was better than grief.

Snotlout clenched his jaw, accusing Hiccup all the way, "Well, you're supposed to be 'so smart', why didn't you talk us out of it?!"

Hiccup couldn't hold his anger back, "You're the one who dared me to come here!"

"Oh real mature – taking up a stupid dare! What are you?! Eight?!"

"Just like you did with Dagur?! Maybe if you hadn't dragged the rest of us here this wouldn't have happened!"

"Guys!" Jack stood between them, "This _is not _the time to be fighting!"

Snotlout turned on the spirit, "And what about you?! Some 'protector'! I thought you were supposed to be _helping_ us!"

Jack gritted his teeth; he pointed his staff at Snotlout and backed him up against the wall. His voice was strained as he tried to control his temper, "For _decades _I've helped _idiots _like you who came here trying to act big who would _gladly _toss someone else aside so they could run away. Do you know how many people who died here – who I couldn't save? _Children? _Who were just _curious_?"

Snotlout glared at him, "If I'm such an idiot then why are _you _here?"

Jack flinched back and was seemingly paralyzed for a moment, long enough for Snotlout to slip away from him and make his way over to the door, "I'm out of here…"

Hiccup had calmed down somewhat, "Where are you going?"

"_Anywhere!_ I'm better off on my own!"

"Snotlout, if we have _any _chance of surviving we need to stay together."

Snotlout stopped just at the door and turned around, giving Hiccup a dark look, "Oh yeah? Then why is everybody disappearing around _you_?"

Hiccup let out a shaky breath in complete shock, _'What…?'_

"Yeah… I thought so…"

Snotlout began to walk away again but screamed as he began to sink into the floor, a mass of shadows clinging to him.

"Snotlout!" Hiccup grabbed his hands and attempted to pull him back up.

"Hiccup – Hiccup _I'm sorry_! Please – Please don't let me go!"

Snotlout's hands were sweaty making it difficult to hold on, "Jack help!"

Jack placed his hands over Hiccup's and began pulling as well.

Their hands were slipping, the shadows licking at Hiccup's ankles.

"Hiccup!"

They lost their grip sending both boys flying back, "_Snotlout!_"

The boy was gone, along with the dark portal.

"No…" Hiccup crawled over to the spot where his cousin once was, "No, please no…"

Jack walked slowly over to him as the brunet placed a hand over his face, the sobs shaking his small form.

"Hiccup…"

"He's right…" Hiccup whispered, "It's my fault…"

Jack crouched down trying to find green eyes, unknowingly in the position Hiccup was in with Fishlegs not even an hour before, "No… No of course not… Hiccup this isn't your fault."

Hiccup looked up, tears running down his face, "Then why are they all gone?"

Jack placed a hand on the boy's cheek, wiping away some of the tears, "I know that this is _hard _but we have to get you to the attic… Please."

"I don't think I can…" Hiccup said weakly, his voice cracking.

Jack turned around offering his back, "Climb on and hold on tight."

He didn't want to rush the younger teen but he did not want to risk wasting more time either. The sprite almost smiled when he felt thin arms wrap around his neck, clinging to him as if his life depended on it – which it very well could have.

With no words left to say, Jack sped off through the hall, freezing any nightmare or shadow that got in his way. Seeing the end of the hall, Jack did not stop as he raised his staff to slide open a door on the ceiling. Using the hooked end he hauled them both up into a dark, dusty attic, illuminated only by the moon's bright rays that entered through a small window.

Jack closed the hatch and breathed a sigh of relief. He looked over at the other boy, Hiccup had his arms wrapped around his knees as he stared blankly down.

"Hiccup…?" Jack moved over so that he was sitting in front of him.

The boy's voice held no emotion, "I'm going to die… aren't I?"

Jack shook his head, worried for Hiccup's state-of-mind. It wouldn't have been the first time that Jack had seen someone break, overridden by grief and fear.

"I'm never going to see my father again…" Hiccup stated, just… staring, "I'm never going to see Toothless again…"

Suddenly he looked up, a fresh fear in his eyes. While Jack hated to see Hiccup afraid, it was better than the emptiness.

"Toothless! I-I'm all he's got! He'll… He'll be all alone without me! I don't know if dad would keep him… They don't really get on… And dad… he's-he's already lost mom…!"

"Hiccup," Jack firmly placed his hands on Hiccup's shoulders, effectively silencing him, "You're going to get out of here. I'll make sure of it. I promise. You just… you gotta believe in me."

There was a fierceness in those blue eyes that Hiccup had never seen before. They weren't intimidating… If anything they were comforting – something strong to hold onto, to reassure him.

"Jack… I'm scared."

The taller boy gave him a small smile as he brushed away some of Hiccup's hair from his face, "I know… But fear… fear is how he finds you… so we have to try and not be afraid… okay?"

Normally, Hiccup would object to the way Jack was treating Hiccup, like an older brother to their frightened sibling… but Jack's voice… it was so soothing.

"Everything's going to be alright… We'll… We'll have some fun instead… How about you tell me about 'Toothless'? That's a funny name."

Hiccup couldn't help but smile at the mention of Toothless, even if the smile was but a small one, "He's my cat. He's great! Graceful, strong, intelligent… and extremely protective and loyal… He's the best friend a guy like me could possibly ask for."

"How'd you meet?"

Hiccup frowned a little at the memory, "It was a few years back… Dagur… and his friends… they were beating him… he was just a small kitten…"

"That's horrible."

"I distracted them, got their attention off him and on me."

"That was very brave."

Hiccup shook his head, "I was terrified. But… I… I couldn't let that fear stop me…" he looked up, "There were more important things."

Jack's small smile was a full-blown grin now as Hiccup reached the revelation, "You're right," his eyes shone with the moon's light reflecting off of them, "Why'd you call him Toothless."

Hiccup chuckled, "Everyone says it's a stupid name but… when I first fed him… he ate the fish whole! No teeth!"

Jack laughed along, "He ate it 'toothless'!" he concluded.

"I know… it's… it's weird…"

"I think it's a great name."

Hiccup smiled fondly before looking up at the ghost, "Jack?"

"Hm?"

"How did you get here? How did… How did all _this_ happen?"

Jack's happy expression dropped as his gaze shifted to the side, "I… I don't want to scare you…"

"I wanna know what I'm up against… The unknown is far scarier…"

Jack sighed before nodding, mostly to himself, "Okay… Pitch is the one who's keeping you here… He's been here for far longer than me."

"How long have you been here?"

"Depends. What year is it?"

"2012."

Jack took in a deep breath before releasing it, he leaned back, eyes closed and brows furrowed, "I've been here," he shook his head, "I've been here for _three-hundred years_."

Hiccup couldn't help but be taken aback. Sure the old-fashioned clothes had been an indicator but it was still hard to believe that someone who looked like Jack could be that old.

"H-How…?"

Jack took a deep breath, "Three hundred years ago…"

* * *

_My parents, myself and my little sister had just moved to Berk. We had lived in a small settlement not too far away but man… Berk felt worlds different. _

_Moving didn't really bother me. I didn't really have any friends – there weren't many kids my age there and any who were only interested in courting and working and other non-fun activities._

_It was harder for Mary though. Mary's my sister, there was a ten-year gap between us but I loved her all the more. I would play with her and her friends all the time!_

_She settled in pretty quick –she's very easy to get along with, always played nice you know…_

_There were more people there my age but they were these big hulking guys… I was tiny compared to them! _

Hiccup couldn't help but smile, feeling that maybe him and Jack had more in common than he thought.

_It didn't matter much though, for my job you didn't need brute strength. I was a shepherd – well my father was, I helped him… When he could catch me! That's why I have this._

Jack held up his worn staff – Hiccup could tell that it had been with Jack for a long time.

_I remember… when I was lazing on a tree branch one time, a girl ran over to me. It's kinda… fuzzy… I don't remember her name or even what she looked like… just that she told me that Mary and her friends went to the house on the hill. Here..._

_Even back then this place was a mystery. The villagers said it was evil, that a demon lived there. There were stories of people who vanished there. Usually I'd be all for an adventure this I… I had this… bad feeling… _

_I ran – ran to the house, I didn't even tell my parents, I just needed to get Mary __**out**__! _

Jack stopped for a moment, his brows furrowing as he remembered more.

_I remember the kids complaining… it was getting dark… Usually I was all fun and games – they weren't used to seeing me this serious – heck neither was I! I was acting like the people who I hated! Who always ruined the fun… But __**this house**__! It set me on edge… I was terrified that something would happen to my little sister…_

_We were out but one of the kids said they left something behind. I should've kept walking, should've told them to forget about it but I was an idiot… I went back into the house and… the door shut… the sun had set and… and I was __**trapped**__._

_There was that laugh – __**that horrible laugh! **__It was Pitch – to me he really did look like a demon… He… He was angry with me… said I took away his victims. Then he smiled and said that I would have to do… that he would __**drain **__every __**drop **__of fear and…_

…

_I was so scared…_

_The nightmares… the fearlings. The shadows were grabbing me… I had these… these visions – every fear I had… I saw it… Mary… I saw Mary crying, __**begging **__me to help her but I couldn't… I couldn't more I couldn't do anything!_

_I couldn't save her…_

Jack was crying now, the tars freely flowing down his face as he recalled the memory – the nightmare.

_It went on for… what felt like forever…_

_The sun was about to rise… he grabbed me and took me to the bathroom and… filled up the tub and…_

Hiccup almost stopped breathing – he knew where this was going but he hoped he was wrong…

_He drowned me…_

_I remember it was… it was __**so cold**__… I-I couldn't see anything!_

_It was __**cold**__… and it was __**dark**__… and I was __**scared**__…_

_And then there was… nothing…_

Jack had died… Hiccup wanted to say something but no words would come. He wanted to comfort him – to do _something_ but he couldn't. He cursed himself for being so awkward – so _useless _– in these situations.

_Then there was a light. I opened my eyes and I was here – I tried to leave but I couldn't get out even though it was day._

_When night came, Pitch was there and he was just as confused as I was. Before he could speak I ran. I had to get away… I found the attic and there… there was the moon._

_Its light covered me and there was this __**voice **__– this __**wonderful **__voice that was so warm and… and made me feel so safe! All he said was 'Jack Frost' and then it was gone, just like that._

_Eventually more people came and Pitch killed them off… that's when I realized my powers. I could control ice and snow… He became interested in them… told me we could team up and escape our 'cage'._

_Can you believe that? The guy __**murdered **__me and then asked me to __**join him**__!_

Jack laughed but it held no joy – only bitterness.

_Of course, I told him to shove it… I started scaring people away before nightfall but he kept offering… said that we could 'rule together'. Pfft! Yeah right!_

_And now we're here… three hundred years later apparently…_

* * *

Hiccup didn't know what to say… What could he say? He shouldn't have pushed Jack to tell him… He should have known it would be bad! Without thinking he reached for Jack's hand and held it with his own. He looked up, a few tears falling from his green eyes, "Jack… I'm so sorry…!"

Jack came out of his trance and smiled at the boy, "It's alright."

But it wasn't alright! It wasn't fair – Jack didn't deserve this. No one did but certainly not Jack! He died saving his sister, he-

"I don't regret it."

"What?"

Jack wasn't looking at him but rather out the window at the moon, "I saved her… I would do it again. I guess I… I wish I had actually… died but… nine times out of ten I scare people out of the house before they're trapped. Over three centuries… that's a… a lot of people."

"You're amazing."

"W-What?"

"You." You're amazing," Hiccup was looking down at his hand, still on the others. Jack's hand was cold and so much pale than Hiccup's freckled one. It was so pale you could see the veins, "I don't think that even my dad would be strong enough to go through all that and not… give in… and he's the strongest person I know."

Jack blinked watery blue eyes, "I… I'm not…"

"You really are."

Silence enveloped them. They just sat there, hands overlapping. Jack took a moment to marvel at the warmth that he hadn't felt in a _very _long time.

"Jack?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you know… how Pitch got here? What's trapping you both?"

Jack leaned his head against the wall and closed his eyes and took a breath, "Maybe. Pitch told me… He's not the most reliable of sources…"

Hiccup said nothing, his eyes urging Jack to continue.

"Pitch was – _is_ – the Boogeyman, he gave people nightmares and spread fear across the land – he's pretty boastful about it too… about the power he used to have. Pitch wanted to do more… to throw the world into complete darkness but the Man in the Moon fought against him."

"The-The Man in the Moon?"

Jack nodded his eyes looking out the window again, "According to Pitch, he's the one who made me… this."

The light covered Jack in an otherwise dark room. At that moment he really did look like the human embodiment of light itself – the perfect warrior against the being of darkness. If Hiccup hadn't still been touching his hand he would have thought Jack to be some illusion – too pure to be real.

Jack continued on, "The Man in the Moon watches over the children of the world but he can't do much up there so he chose warriors to fight against Pitch in his stead – The Guardians. They sealed Pitch away in this house with a powerful spell."

"The Guardians… Then why… why haven't they been around?! If Pitch is that much of a threat surely they would keep an eye on him!"

"Any spirit who enters the grounds will be trapped… I guess that means they can't. Seeing as I was 'born' here…"

It clicked into place, "You're stuck."

Jack sighed, moving his hand away from Hiccup's, "I… I don't know if I can… do this for much longer… I've been stuck here with Pitch for three hundred years and I feel like…"

He tried to hide from Hiccup as he broke into a sob, "I _hate it here_… I don't think I can take another _day _of this never mind a… an _eternity_. For three _centuries _I've been able to talk to _no one_ – _no one can see me! _I-"

He covered his face as he trembled, "I'm _lonely_. I… I _don't want to be alone anymore_."

He bit his lip as he tried to hold back his crying, "I'm sorry… I just…"

"I'll get out."

Jack's voice cracked, "What?"

"I'm going to leave this house and I'm going to find a way to get you out of here. There _has _to be a way. This isn't right Jack – you're a good person-"

Jack shook his head but Hiccup grabbed his shoulders and made the boy look into his eyes, "You are a _good _person. You shouldn't be here. I'll find the Guardians – maybe they don't know that Pitch is still hurting people, that you're here."

Just an hour before, Hiccup was in bits with absolutely no hope but now he had a fire in his eyes, a decision made.

"They cast the spell, there must be a way we can get you out while keeping Pitch in. Jack, please, do you know who the Guardians are? Where I can find them?"

Jack looked so much younger now with wide eyes rather than a smirk, he looked almost like a child, "S-Santa… the Easter Bunny… the Tooth Fairy and.. the Sandman…"

Hiccup was taken aback, "Th-They're real?" all he had ever wanted was for there to be magic in the world and to think that _they _were _real_… it brought a new light into Hiccup's life, a wonder he couldn't describe, "How can I find them?"

Jack shook his head, "I don't know… No wait!"

Suddenly Jack was on his feet, making his way towards the window with Hiccup following after him. Hiccup gasped. Through the window he could see his village lit up be streams of golden sand. It was beautiful…

"The Sandman, if you follow those streams of sand, maybe they'll lead you to him."

Hiccup couldn't tear his eyes away from the sight, "How come I've never seen this before?"

While Hiccup looked out onto a breath-taking scene… Jack couldn't take him eyes off of the boy, "You didn't believe…"

Hiccup finally gave Jack his full attention, "I'll find the Sandman… Find a way to get you out. Until then I'll visit you… during the day before Pitch comes. You don't have to be alone anymore."

"You…?"

"I promise Jack."

"Hiccup…" Jack couldn't explain this quiet joy that overtook him. His mouth opened slightly as if he were about to say something but words escaped him as he leaned in…

"Well this is all very touching…"

Jack growled as he pulled Hiccup behind him protectively, _"Pitch!"_

Standing there was a not-quite-man with ashen skin and, teeth in a grin and piercing silver eyes.

"Honestly Jack… Did you actually believe that I couldn't get up here? Oh how naive… I was simply giving you your space out of mercy."

"_Mercy?!_" Jack spat with absolute disgust, "What do you want Pitch?"

Pitch laughed slightly, "Why him of course."

"No…"

"Oh I could _taste _the fear… Not his…" his smile grew, "_but yours_."

Jack's shoulders sank before Hiccup placed a hand on his wrist in reassurance, unable to find his own voice to do otherwise.

"You fear for him… How sweet… But you know you can't fight me Jack… He will only meet the same fate as all the rest."

"Let him go."

The Boogeyman laughed, "Now _why on earth _would I do that?"

"Please…" Jack swallowed, his mouth dry, "I'll do anything…"

Pitched tilted his head up as he peered down at the ice sprite with interest, "_Anything?_"

"…Yes."

"Jack you can't be seri-"

"Even join me? Lend me your power so that I can get out of this accursed house?"

Jack looked down in total defeat, "You'll let him go? Completely unharmed?"

"The boy will come to no harm under this roof or our deal will be broken. Well?"

Hiccup was pulling at Jack now, desperate to get the teen to look at him, "Jack you can't! _Stop!_"

Ignoring the brunet, Jack reached out his hand to Pitch to shake, "Deal."

"_No!"_

Pitch took Jack's hand and shadows erupted around the boy who let out a pained scream.

"_Jack!" _Hiccup felt claws grab his arms as he was dragged down to the ground floor where he was thrown out of the house.

"_**JACK!"**_

Hiccup's vision went black as he hit the ground.

* * *

As Hiccup's consciousness stir he felt familiar paws prodding at his face. There were anxious, fleeting but everywhere – Toothless must really want him to get up.

He smiled, "Hey bud… I'm up, I'm up…"

Everything crashed down on him leaving him utterly… confused.

"Toothless?" acid green eyes were all he could see, the feline was that close, "What are you doing here?"

He sat up, the black cat slipping from his chest to his lap. Looking around, he found himself in his bedroom; he corrected himself, "What am _I_ doing _here_?"

"Son," Stoick was standing by his door, tall and strong as he always was.

Everything was the same – had it all been a dream?

It couldn't have been, not even Hiccup had that wide an imagination. There's no way he could dream up Jack Frost.

"Dad… What happened?"

Stoick took a seat on a chair that normally wasn't in Hiccup's room – how long had he been out?

"I was hoping you could tell me. Heather came round… told me what you and your friends were up to. I went to the house and found you outside."

So it wasn't a dream.

"How long was I out?"

"About an hour since I found you anyway. Now… you have some explaining to do."

Stoick's eyes were narrowed, he was _not_ happy. Hiccup looked at his clock reading 12:00. They had only been there for a few hours…

Hiccup told his father everything – it just all slipped out. He didn't look at his dad as Stoick's frown grew deeper and deeper.

"This is no time for games Hiccup! You-"

"I'm not lying dad! Please you have to believe me!"

_Believe in me._

_Believe._

Hiccup turned his head sharply towards the window. He could still see trails of dreamsand curling in and around people's houses… but he would not be dreaming tonight.

His father would never believe him. He glared down at his hands as they fisted the sheets. He missed s father's sad look on his face.

"You really think…" Stoick rubbed a hand over his face, "Get some rest son. I'll sort this all out…" with that the large man left the room. Who knows how he'll 'sort' this.

Hiccup knew that he was too old for the 'Boogeyman' in Stoick's eyes and the teen couldn't blame him – after all he didn't see what hiccup saw. Hiccup would probably be sent to doctors to get 'cured'. Stoick would probably demolish the house, freeing Pitch from his cage and Jack…

Hiccup shook his head furiously.

Fishlegs, Astrid and the others were gone but he got out. Why? Why was he the one to get away? Because Jack gave up that _one thing _he had left – _his freedom_.

Toothless placed a paw over Hiccup's clenched hand with a reassuring '_meow_'. At least Toothless was still here.

"You believe… don't you bud?"

He remembered Mildew saying that Toothless was just a beast – an animal with no intellect at all.

Then how could Hiccup read every emotion through Toothless' eyes. There was such an _understanding _there that Hiccup couldn't be making up…

Hiccup began to stroke Toothless' head, always glad for his companionship.

"…What should I do?"

_Keep your promise._

Hiccup got up – his decision made. He couldn't give up – not now. Jack had given up his very _will _for Hiccup, because Hiccup had given Jack hope. Right now Jack needed _Hiccup _to be _his _Guardian.

So he was going to get help from the experts.

Pulling on his blue hoodie that, quite frankly, was too big, he made his way to the back door. His father must have already left to handle whatever _business _he had to. Toothless had followed him out and Hiccup didn't even bother to try to leave him behind.

Toothless stuck with him through thick and thin and Hiccup had felt simply _awful _at the thought of not seeing him again.

Now outside Hiccup saw the streams of gold up close and stared above him in wonder. Toothless looked up nonchalantly as if this was nothing new to him. Maybe it wasn't… Hiccup could no longer resist the urge to run his hands through the sand.

He gasped in wonder as a dragon flew down and around his head, breathing golden fire. It swooped down towards Toothless who batted it off.

His house was just that bit higher than the rest and so he could just see where all the strands gathered at one centred point. Now knowing his destination Hiccup ran off, Toothless keeping up with his human easily.

When he finally reached there he had to squint his eyes to see a small man who blended in perfectly with all the gold. He seemed quite focused, moving his hands as he reeled dreams in and sent them out.

No that Hiccup was here he didn't really know what to say, "H-Hello? Sir… um Mister… Mister Sandman!"

The Sandman looked down startled. From his expression it was obvious that a believer Hiccup's age was not an everyday occurrence.

The little man shifted, not knowing how to handle the situation. After all usually the Guardians stayed hidden now-a-days… He let go of the streams and began to float off.

"You gotta be kiddin' me…" Hiccup muttered, "Wait! No, come back!"

He swallowed and called out, "This is about _Pitch_!"

The Sandman stopped his eyes wide. Slowly he floated down beside Hiccup, beckoning with his hands to continue.

Hiccup fidgeted, not knowing how to put the problem into words, "The house… uh… P-Pitch! My friend, Jack he um…"

His words tumbled out in a mess. What could he do? He was Hiccup the _Useless _after all…

The Sandman waited patiently but seeing the child give up he began to make pictures above his head. Apparently the child had almost as much trouble as he did with words he thought with a tinge of amusement.

Hiccup tried to decipher the images but with no luck. He shared a confused look with Toothless before taking a deep breath, "I sorry… I don't, I don't understand I… My friend Jack… h-he's trapped in the house… Pitch has him."

Sandy moved about in the air, almost pacing, with this new information. Stroking his chin a sand-light bulb appeared, he held up a finger asking the boy to wait for a moment. He closed his eyes and a string of sand left. Soon after something whizzed past Hiccup's ear chirping away to the spirit of dreams.

"The… Tooth Fairy?"

Hiccup raised his hand but retracted it deciding that it would not be a good idea to _poke _the Tooth Fairy. Her feathers shimmered with The Sandman's natural light, she chirped at him and Hiccup hoped that he could understand at least _one_ of the Guardians. The golden man pointed at Hiccup causing the little fairy to twirl around and began to hover around Hiccup's mouth.

The boy gave a nervous smile before giving a yelp as the fairy pulled his lips apart, staring at his teeth. She flew away shaking her finger disapprovingly as she chittered away.

"Yeah, they're a bit crooked I know… We don't have a great dentist okay?! We cool?"

The fairy simply turned away and continued to 'talk' to the Sandman. Three images appeared above his head: a man whose stature reminded Hiccup of his father, a fairy, like the one in front of him and a rabbit.

'_Maybe he's calling for the others?'_ Hiccup thought. Maybe there was another Tooth Fairy. Maybe this one was only a 'worker'. He imagined it would be hard to collect _all _the teeth by yourself…

The fairy zoomed off leaving the three silent males to themselves. Hiccup sighed and tried to pull himself together – to clear his mind and think about how he was going to phrase this…

Toothless climbed up his boy, stopping on top of his head and meeting Hiccup's eyes upside-down with the closest thing to a smile on his face that a cat could have. The Sandman placed a reassuring hand on Hiccup's shoulder giving him a comforting smile.

Hiccup smiled in return, they must have sensed his distress but Hiccup knew that things could still turn around.

By some _miracle, he had found a Guardian!_ Maybe they would help him. They would stop Pitch and maybe, _just maybe_, Jack could be freed.

The wait did not seem long before a hole formed a few feet away from them. From it a tall rabbit jumped out. Hiccup blinked a few times – that was _not _how he had imagined the Easter Bunny.

A portal appeared not far from the rabbit where a large man with a red coat came through causing the rabbit to startle.

"Couldn't have formed that portal anywhere else, could ya mate?" the apparently Australian rabbit scowled.

"Come now, Bunny," the man laughed. Yup, Santa was Russian, "Why must rabbits always be so jumpy?"

"Now you listen here-"

"Guys would you please stop fighting?" a gorgeous woman, no fairy, flew down to meet them. The smaller fairy from earlier was sitting on her boss' shoulder, "Sandy, why did you call us here all of a sudden?"

Hiccup could only gape at his childhood heroes – they looked nothing like how he imagined! Thankfully they looked much more badass, Hiccup found it hard to imagine the four fighting the Boogeyman if they were as he had heard in his mother's stories.

A sand figure of Pitch appeared above 'Sandy's' head leaving the Guardians shocked.

"Pitch?" the Tooth Fairy gasped, "Are you sure?"

The Easter Bunny shook his head, "That's not possible…"

Santa wore a grim expression, "Sandy… How do you know?"

Sandy pointed at Hiccup, startling the boy as the legendary figures finally noticed him.

Santa gave the friendliest smile Hiccup had ever seen, "Hello there little one! I am Nicolas St. North, but please call me North."

"I am Toothiana and this is E. Aster Bunnymund."

"Yeah nice to meet you mate," Bunny muttered before he got down to business, "No offense but I think we would've known if a _teenager _believed in us!"

Hiccup looked down suddenly feeling insecure as the group came closer to him. Toothless jumped in front of him and hissed in warning, causing them to back off. In any other situation Hiccup would have laughed.

Bunny finally looked up from the fierce feline, "So what's this about Pitch."

Hiccup took a deep breath, "The house… the one you sealed him in… People from my village have been going up to it for _years_-"

"Whaaat?" North's thick eyebrows furrowed as he talked to himself lowly, "The barrio must have weakened…"

"Oh no," Tooth stressed, "This is bad… How could we let this happen? Have we really been that busy?"

"How long has this been going on?!"

Everybody seemed to be talking but none to each other.

"Listen! I didn't want to talk to you guys to make you feel bad about yourselves!"

Silenced, the guardians looked back to the small teen, "Today my classmates and I went up to the house… Pitch, he… they were… um…"

Tooth covered her mouth, her eyes watering, "I'm so sorry…"

North placed a hand on his shoulder, "I hate to ask you this, little one but how did you get out?"

Hiccup looked up. They wouldn't be like his dad – they would believe him. He could trust them.

"Three hundred years ago Pitch killed a boy, Jack," Bunny shook his head in self-loathing, "He became a spirit – Jack Frost and since then he's been helping people, scaring them away before Pitch could trap them."

North sighed, "A little fear is good – it _protects_ people… but Pitch never understood a 'little'."

"But Jack's trapped there because of the spell."

"Manny," North looked up to the moon, "Why didn't you let us know about all this sooner…?"

"Jack… he, he gave himself over to Pitch… for me – so that _I _could get out…" Hiccup looked down, hating that he was the reason, that he needed protecting.

"What do you mean 'gave himself'?" Tooth asked.

"I-I'm not sure… the last thing I saw was these shadows… taking him."

The Tooth Fairy looked over at North, "You don't think…?"

North nodded, "Here is what we do. I will go to the Pole and look through my spell books. Bunny go to the Warren and look through your archives. We will find a stronger spell to seal away Pitch where _no one _can find him."

"W-Wait that's it? Can't you just do the same spell again?" Hiccup urged.

Bunny's eyes were soft, "It's not that simple mate."

"W-What about me?" he couldn't just do _nothing_!

North patted him on the back, "You have done good thing. We will handle it from here."

"No, please let me help. There must be _something _I can do!"

"You should rest I am sure your friend Jack would not want you to be put in harm's way."

Hiccup didn't want to be useless anymore. He didn't want to be in the way… but they didn't have much time, why couldn't they understand that?!

"But – But we don't have time! My dad he's, he's the mayor I think he's going to destroy the place!"

North cursed, "Pitch will be free… You have to stall him!"

"You don't understand my dad already thinks I'm crazy… He _never _listens to me!"

"Do what you can – any extra time will be appreciated."

Hiccup was becoming frustrated, "Pitch _has _Jack! Don't know why but he's _using him _for some sort of plan! We need to break down the barrio and fight! We should get rid of Pitch once and for all!"

The old man turned to him with a serious look in his eyes, "You cannot kill fear. No matter what Pitch will _always _come back."

"Sandy, maybe you should take the lad home?" Bunny suggested.

Just as Sandy made his way over to Hiccup, he shook his head and stubbornly looked down, "No. I'll go just please…"

"Don't worry you can leave this to us," Tooth said before she flew off, leaving as North and Bunny had.

Only Sandy remained with the shaking boy who at that moment looked much younger than sixteen. His two small hands grabbed Hiccup's and placed in it some of his sand, to help him sleep he guessed. He lowered himself to meet the boy's eyes, causing Hiccup to look up. The Sandman's expression was gentle, above his head formed a sentence:

'_Nightmares without fear are just dreams.'_

Hiccup blinked before the words were replaced with a hat which Sandy tipped before he too departed.

Hiccup thought of the words all the way home, wondering why the Sandman would have told him that… Toothless knew that his boy was distracted and knew that he could not bring him out of his thoughts this time round. He knew that Hiccup would not just wait and that worried him.

Hiccup's head hit the pillow but found that he could not sleep. He opened his hand that still held the dreamsand; sprinkling it on himself he hoped he could forget about everything for just a few hours.

He dreamt that he was riding a dragon and a white-haired boy flew beside him.

* * *

When Hiccup went down the stairs the next morning his father was just about to leave the house, "Ah son you're awake… How are you… How are you feeling?"

Hiccup wasn't looking at him, "Fine."

A sigh, "Right well I… We're going to wait and see if the other kids show up today so… I'll be going to… deal with some things. You stay here."

"Yeah."

Everyone wanted him out-of-the-way. No one wanted his help – they thought he couldn't _be_ of any help. Maybe they were right…

But he had to try… he had to do something. He had promised Jack after all. He never wanted Pitch to hurt anyone like he had hurt Fishlegs and Astrid, the others… and Jack.

He told Jack – promised him – that he would see him during the day. Even if he couldn't free Jack, he could at least do that, make sure he's all right.

He trekked up the hill with a firm determination, Toothless in tow. He hesitated at the door before he opened it. Surprisingly he was not as afraid as he was the first time he entered the house, considering what had happened only the day before you would think he would be more frightened.

The house was completely empty and utterly silent. Hiccup checked the sitting room where the nightmares had attacked; he entered the bathroom and shuddered as his hands traced the rim of the bath. The water was still frozen. Jack had died here, the thought haunted Hiccup. Jack had also saved him here from a similar fate.

Hiccup was about to move upstairs when he noticed the door that Jack had blocked the day before. Without much though and the ice now melted from the edges, Hiccup opened the door to see a set of gloomy stairs that led to seemingly nothing but darkness.

Hiccup rummaged through his trusty satchel and grabbed a flashlight he had brought. Now with a light, Hiccup ventured into the unknown, Toothless at his side.

'_A basement…?'_

A large room completely made out of stone. Examining the area, Hiccup froze at the sight before him.

Astrid, Fishlegs, the twins and even Dagur were tied to the walls with black sand. Hiccup recognized the sand now – it was the Sandman's only a darker version. Where the gold sand created dreams the black sand created-

The teens squirmed and gasped, each one of them seemed scared.

-Nightmares.

But Hiccup couldn't help but be relieved – they were alive! It was only a matter of getting them out and finding Jack before Pitch came.

"What are _you _doing here?"

Too late – this must be where Pitch spent the day, the reason why Jack blocked the way the day before.

"Let them go."

Pitch laughed, "You're here to _save _them are you – oh I'm _terrified_!"

"Where's Jack?"

The man's laugh faded, "Never fear, Jack is safe with me, I have _you _to thank for that."

Hiccup glared.

"So… Hiccup… are you the hero of this tale? You're going to defeat me and rescue everyone are you? Aha… I'd love to see that. So tell me what's your plan, hm?"

Hiccup kept a cool front, "I don't have one. You seem to have one though."

Pitch chuckled; oh this boy was _amusing _wasn't he? "It's simple really… The more fear I drain the stronger I become!"

"You don't need Jack for that."

"Oh but that's only step one of my plan my dear boy!"

"Oooof _course _it is."

Pitch walked around the room proudly, "You've seen his power! Once I am out he and I will _destroy _the Guardians everything – _everything _will be-"

"Pitch Black?" Hiccup dead-panned.

He smirked, "Why… yes…"

"I only need a little more _fear_…" Pitch set his gaze on Hiccup, finally stopping.

'_Aw crap…'_

"You and I have something in common you know Hiccup…"

"Uh huh and I am sure you are just _dying _to tell me what that is…"

"You and I and even Jack – _all of us_! We are all… lonely… That's one of the reasons I have Jack by my side, really it's all for his own good… And you… you can join us as well."

Hiccup raised an eyebrow. Okay, he did not see that coming, "Why would you want me? I don't have any powers."

"Oh but you _could_! Join me and I will give you power! No more 'Hiccup the Useless'. I can be the father you always wanted!"

The boy took a step back, "I-I already have a father."

Pitch gave him a pitying look, "But he doesn't love you, does he? In his eyes you're a disappointment – he doesn't see the potential in you that _I _do. After all he does blame you…"

"For what?"

"For your mother leaving."

"My… my mother didn't leave! She-she died…"

A gasp, "Is that what he told you? You were too young to remember I suppose. She left – ran off with another man. She wanted to try again, to try to have another family. You're not what she wanted. You're not what either of them wanted. They wanted a strong boy, a boy like Stoick, a boy who would make them proud! And what did they get? A bookworm, a boy trapped in a fantasy land, a _runt_, a little _hiccup_!"

"Stop it!"

Hiccup was afraid – afraid that it was all true.

"Your father only stays out of obligation, he has honour I'll give him that, but he wonders, wonders if you're really his, if you're really his son at all. How can you be? You're so different."

"Shut up!"

"But that's not all, even your childhood friend abandoned you for other friends, your own mother abandoned you for another family!"

"Stop…"

"Don't you see Hiccup? I'm all you have! All you have is you damned _cat _who'd leave you if someone offered him but a fish!"

Hiccup's eyes widened before they shut with a relieved sigh that caused Pitch's grin to drop.

"You got greedy…" Hiccup smirked, "If you had left Toothless out of it who knows? You might have broken me but you overstepped – went too far. I know Toothless loves me. There's a… there's a bond there that you can't just make up. And I know that when my mother was alive she loved me. She sang to me and read me stories and _always _checked under the bed for monsters. She died and that's sad but I'm lucky, I have a dad who loves me he just has a hard time of showing it. I guess I get that from him," he smiled.

Pitch sneered, "If this _beast _of yours loves you so much then is he?"

Hiccup folded his arms, "Behind you."

Pitch turned around just in time for Toothless to land on his face, clawing and scratching with a ferocity Hiccup had never seen from him before. He almost laughed. The 'King of Fear' didn't look so scary now.

Pitch threw the cat off but Toothless landed on all fours with the grace of an expert. Pitch straightened out his dark robes, "I have other matters to be attending too. Jack, guard them, don't hurt the boy but by all means dispose of the _pest_."

Pitch melded into the shadows, his golden eyes then last thing to be seen. In his place, Jack stepped out; apparently he had been there the whole time.

Hiccup grinned, "Jack!"

He would have been relieved but then he noticed the grey skin and the yellow eyes much like Pitch's but what frightened Hiccup the most was the blank expression.

"Jack…?"

Jack placed his staff under Hiccup's chin and tilted it up as he spoke in a monotone voice, "I wouldn't more if I were you."

This was much worse than Pitch. Jack wasn't supposed to be like this, not the Jack he had seen and what made it worse was that this was his fault. Hiccup was the reason Jack was like this.

Toothless leapt at Jack, attacking much in the same way as he had Pitch.

Hiccup was torn – he didn't want either of them hurt, "Toothless! Jack!"

Jack threw Toothless off a lot easier than Pitch had. Toothless hissed at Hiccup urgently but Hiccup got the message. Toothless would distract Jack while Hiccup got the others out.

He went to Astrid first and pulled at the restraints. They wouldn't budge; they were made of that sand, trapping her both physically and mentally. Hiccup had to try a different approach…

"Astrid! Astrid come wake up, you _have_ to wake up!" she didn't stir, just whimpered as she was plagued by bad dreams.

Dreams.

_Nightmares without fear are just dreams._

"They're just bad dreams Astrid. They can't hurt you. If you wake up we can go home."

"Home…" Astrid murmured.

"Yes! Home! I found a way home… but you need to wake up. I need your help Astrid. Don't be afraid… just wake up."

Pale blue eyes fluttered upon still a bit tired after a restless sleep, "Hiccup…?"

Hiccup couldn't contain his joyous laugh as the bounds turned gold and drifted off, releasing Astrid. He didn't notice Jack take a stumble at the sound.

"What's going on…?" she asked wearily.

"I'll explain later, for now can you wake up the others? I'll wake Fishlegs!"

Leaving her to do as he asked he went over to his friend. He tried not to look back at the fight behind him. He tried not to worry about Toothless – Jack was an ice spirit how can his cat keep it up for this long?

"Fishlegs you have to wake up. Knowing you, you're probably in a dark place right now and can hear lots of voices but listen to my voice alright? Listen to me," Hiccup swallowed, his throat was dry, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry for letting you go. I don't blame you for finding other friends I was so _involved _with my own problems that I didn't make an effort to stop you and I'm sorry. But things… things are going to change. If you let me we can be friends. Not exactly how things used to be but better. You just have to wake up!"

Fishlegs groaned as he opened his eyes, disoriented, "Hiccup…? What's going on…?"

Hiccup let out a laugh of relief, "No time. Go help Astrid, I have to help Toothless."

Toothless was in a corner, poised low like a predator. Jack held his staff like a rifle, ready to shoot.

Toothless couldn't possibly dodge. Jack was going to freeze him – _kill_ him.

Hiccup tackled Jack, or made an attempt too, Jack didn't even fall but the point was Hiccup gripped the staff, a cold biting into him. They both struggled before Jack whacked him with the stick sending Hiccup flying to the ground.

"Hiccup!" Astrid and Fishlegs yelled.

Hiccup pressed his hand onto his nose and moved it to see blood, "Damn… ow…" He stung like hell but honestly he had had worse.

He looked up to see Jack standing there, almost as if frozen in time; his eyes were wide and his mouth slightly open.

"**What have you **_**done**_**?!" **Pitch appeared from the shadows his anger evident.

The other teens reeled back in terror. Pitch looked at them, his prisoners now out of their coma, he looked at Jack whose skin was back to his usual pale tone and his eyes a bright blue, he then looked at Hiccup – the cause of it all.

Hiccup blinked a few times before he laughed with relief, realizing what had happened, "Your promise."

Pitch snarled.

Jack gave him a confused look, "H-Hiccup…?"

"'_The boy will come to no harm under this roof or our deal will be broken._' Remember that?" Hiccup smirked.

"I meant harmed by _me_!"

"You only specified 'under this roof'," Hiccup pointed up before shaking his head, "I could've smacked myself and the deal would be broken. You should learn how to word things."

Pitch glared, the children's fear was fading quickly, seeing the 'King' be tricked so easily. Hiccup couldn't believe it – it was like something out of a kid's movie. The twins snickered at Pitch's expression even though they probably had no idea as to what was going on.

"You _dare laugh at __**me**_?! I am almost strong enough… all I need is a little more fear to get out. You might as well join the winning side while you can Jack!"

Jack moved to stand by Hiccup's side, giving the boy a nudge as he looked at Pitch defiantly, "I'm already on it. You may as well let the go Pitch."

Pitch clenched his hands into fists. He would _not _lose now, "You will _never_ leave. _None_ of you. _**Ever!**_ I will feed on your fear!"

Hiccup met his glare and took a brave step forward, "_I'm not afraid of you!_"

"Oh but you _will be_!" Pitch sent a surge of magic that blasted Hiccup back, sent him rolling as he hit the ground only stopping when the wall blocked his path.

"Hiccup!"

"_No!_" Jack called before he turned sharply, his eyes fuelled with an anger and hatred that he had never felt before, "_**Pitch!**_"

His emotion turned into power as it hit Pitch with full force, throwing him to the opposite wall as he landed with a 'thump'. The attack seemed to drain Jack of his anger as he ran back to the fallen boy. He reached out to him but retracted his hand as a fearling snapped at him. They surrounded Hiccup's body making it impossible to get to him.

The teenagers looked on in terror. There were scared – for themselves… for Hiccup...

There was a dark chuckle as Pitch struggled to get up, the ice that clung to his body dissipating, "**Yes… That's it…**"

Jack looked up at the others, "You have to go – _now_! While you still can!"

Astrid, eyes watery, shook her head slowly as Fishlegs also protested.

Dagur however had no objections as he raced out the door.

"Your fear is making him stronger…"

Snotlout and the twins ran. Fishlegs, realizing it was for the best nodded and tugged Astrid by the wrist.

A few tears slipped, "Make sure to get him out."

Jack nodded and the two blondes left. It made a significant difference. The fearlings surrounding Hiccup lessened allowing for Jack to move closer to him. Hiccup was unconscious but in obvious distress, he flinched every so often and his breathing was laboured. Jack grabbed his hand, hoping it would help – it didn't.

Pitch had managed to get up, "You can't control your own fear Jack."

He was right. Jack closed his eyes trying his best but he couldn't. He was terrified.

"Mortals are so much easier to corrupt than spirits… Soon the fearlings will take him… and he will be _**mine**_!"

Jack's hold on Hiccup tightened. He tried to calm down but his fear only grew. Suddenly a growl filled the room. It rumbled low but threatening and very _powerful_.

Jack glanced over at Toothless; the cat's eyes practically _glowed_. He ran towards Pitch. Mid-run he began to transform – he grew bigger, his fur giving way to scales, from his back sprouted wings until he had completely changed.

"A… dragon?"

Pitch _whimpered_, "Impossible… it can't be!"

Toothless jumped up and shot a blast of bright, purple fire at the spirit. His _shriek _was all Jack could hear before Pitch's _screams _overtook them. Jack could only look only in horror as the mighty beast ripped into him; he tore his gaze away when he couldn't take any more. The sounds were sickening enough.

The silence was heavy as Jack felt Pitch's presence leave. This affected the fearlings as they dissolved but one seeped under Hiccup's skin on his left foot. It was slowly crawling up his leg.

Jack panicked, "No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no…!"

The dragon made his way over to them, nudging Hiccup's head with his own gently, urging his human to wake.

They had to do something about the fearling. It would taint Hiccup, slowly but surely. They didn't have much time.

Toothless sniffed at the infected area, his pupils narrowing into slits as he growled causing Jack to gulp. He now knew what _devastation _the 'cat' could cause.

The dragon raised his head to look at Jack with sad eyes. Jack bit his lip trying to think of _something_! All thoughts left him as a tail slapped him, tossing him across the room.

Jack rubbed the back of his sore head, "Toothless, what…?" he paused, "Toothless what are you doing?! _**Stop!**_"

* * *

"Will he be okay…?" Jack asked softly, his head lowered.

He and the Guardians were in the basement along with Toothless. Hiccup was now gone, only a small pool of blood on the floor remained of him.

North placed his hand on the boy's shoulder, "Yes. It is a good thing you iced over the wound or he would have bled out before his father had arrived."

"His leg…"

Bunny spoke up, "It was the only thing that could be done. Left any longer and he would have…"

Toothless lay down on the ground cooing, worried about his little one.

North shook his head, "To think that the boy's cat had been a dragon this whole time… I had no idea when I first met them but such is their magic…"

Jack finally looked up, "How is this possible?"

"Not much is known about dragons. They can only be seen by spirits and they stay away from civilisation," supplied Tooth.

Bunny shook his head, "Not always. Dragons are shape-shifters; they have a second form that can be seen by humans – in this one's case a cat."

"My teacher had taught me Dragonese but I have never needed to use it. It may be shaky…" North turned to the dragon and made noises that caused Bunny to raise an eyebrow.

Toothless looked up and replied, telling them his story with North translating.

* * *

_I met Hiccup about five years ago…_

_I had just escaped a nasty fight with a long-time enemy of mine. I had many battles with him before but this time he had others of his kind with him. I was injured and decided to transform to stop him from finding me._

_When we dragons transform, others cannot hunt us out as we have a different scent._

_This was my first time transforming and as I was exhausted and sick I had only transformed into a kitten. I wandered around into a village trying to find a suitable place to recover._

_I didn't count on humans being cruel… I had never seen a human up close before, only heard of them. A group of young began to beat me. I couldn't fight back in that form, I couldn't even transform back._

_I remember the hopelessness I felt, the disgust that of all ways… I was going to die like __**that**__. _

_But then Hiccup came, only a child himself, he saved me even though he got beaten himself._

_He took me to his house and took care of me. I felt guilty that this little thing got hurt because of me so I decided to stay with him until he was better._

_However the longer I stayed… the more I grew to care for him._

_I never had a family; I was the only one of my kind growing up. The other dragons respected me but none cared for me… and Hiccup… this little thing… he was so __**kind **__to me – he treated me as though we were of the same blood._

_I stayed longer. I saw how lonely he was. I learned that his father was never there, his mother had passed on, he was just as alone as I was… He was just like me…_

_To me, he was family._

_I wanted to stay, I didn't want to leave him alone again, even if it meant abandoning my Queen. I vowed to stay with him until the day that he died – to protect him, to make sure no harm came to him!_

_But I failed… I failed him and now…_

* * *

Toothless turned away from staring eyes as North's translation trailed off.

"…'And now my boy's leg is gone…'"

North sighed, "It was the best thing to do. You did the right thing by him."

Jack went over to the dragon, "It's not your fault Toothless… If it wasn't for me Hiccup wouldn't have come back in the first place… It's… it's _my _fault."

"Do not blame yourself Jack. We are also partly to blame," North shook his head, angry at himself, "Jack I am sorry, I cannot imagine what you have gone through."

Jack bowed his head, "It's alright… but now I… I'm free. Aren't I?"

Toothiana smiled, "Yes. We took the barrier down once we arrived and Sandy sensed that Pitch was gone."

Jack finally grinned, "Toothless, let's go see Hiccup."

North stopped him, "Jack."

Jack did not like his tone, "What is it?"

North was hesitant with his words, "I do not think you should see Hiccup anymore."

Jack suddenly felt trapped again. He took in a deep breath, "What?! Hiccup… he's… done _everything _for me! If it wasn't for him… I still wouldn't be able to leave; Pitch would still be killing people… Hiccup's… What do you mean?!"

"Jack if you want what is best for Hiccup…" North sighed, "The boy is already too exposed to the spirit world. He is a human, it is dangerous! Children need belief to become good adults but they stop eventually – it is what is natural… I am not saying he will stop believing, how could he after everything that has happened? But the more he is around you the more open his mind will become and he will become a target for malicious spirits."

Jack shook his head, "That's not fair!"

North's eyes were sad, as if he were familiar with the situation, "Jack I know you care for the boy but around you he will be in danger-"

Jack glared, insulted, "I'll protect him! He won't be in danger around me. Hiccup is the first person to believe in me, you can't make me just… abandon him! He lost his _leg_ because of me – I can't leave him now!"

"We're not askin' you to mate," Bunny reasoned, "We're just asking you to think about Hiccup."

Jack sulked. He hated that he was acting like such a child but he couldn't help it! "What about Toothless?"

"Hiccup hasn't seen Toothless as a dragon. If he continues to protect the boy in his second form, it should not affect him," North answered.

Jack kept his head low. He didn't want Hiccup to suffer any more than he already had because of him. Maybe he didn't deserve to be around the freckled boy…

"Can I see him… one last time? I need to thank him… for everything."

"Of course."

"You're doing the right thing Jack."

Sandy gave Jack a reassuring pat on the hand.

Jack smiled at Toothless, "I bet he wants to see you too."

Without being told Toothless threw Jack (who gave a surprised yelp) onto his back and ran out of the house at an incredible speed. He ran throughout the village without being seen, following his human's scent, with a whooping spirit riding him.

Once outside the hospital, Toothless jumped onto a tree branch and climbed until he was outside Hiccup's window. He transformed back into a cat and leapt into Jack's arms.

Jack could see that Hiccup was awake. He was sitting up on the bed, under white covers as he drew in a sketch pad. Hiccup looked over as Jack slid open the window. Seeing him put a huge, crooked grin on Hiccup's face.

"Jack! Bud! There you are! Dad told me he left you at the house and that bringing you in would be against the rules…" Toothless jumped out of Jack's arms and onto the bed, he walked and nudged Hiccup's face fussily.

Hiccup chuckled, "I'm _fine _bud…"

Hiccup noticed Jack looking at his lower half, he couldn't see them directly under the sheets but he could see two mounds, one considerably shorter than the other, "Hiccup… I… I'm so-"

"You better not be apologizing Jack," Jack glanced up at Hiccup's soft expression, "It's not your fault. Don't think for a _second _that it is."

"But if it wasn't fo-"

"Pitch did this. Besides…" he gave an unconvincing smile, "I've always been clumsy anyway. I doubt there'll be a difference," he joked.

Hiccup's eyes widened as he realized, "Jack… You're out of the house!"

Jack rubbed the back of his neck, "Yeah… the Guardians came round… You kept your promise."

"And Pitch?"

Jack took a seat on the bed, wanting to get closer to the brunet, "Gone. North says that he'll probably be back eventually. You can't kill fear… but for now he's gone."

Hiccup relaxed against the pillow, a small smiling adorning his face, "You're free."

Jack matched his smile as he made a sound in agreement.

"What are you going to do now?"

Jack's smile grew into an excited grin, "I'm gonna see the world. I'm gonna leave Berk and I… um…" his expression dropped as he saw Hiccup glance down, fidgeting with his sheets, "I'm sorry."

Hiccup tried to give him a reassuring smile, "For what? If I were stuck in a house for three hundred years I'd wanna leave Berk too. I already do…"

Jack pulled Hiccup into a tight hug, stunning the boy, "If it weren't for you… I'd still be there. I never would have gotten out," Jack sniffed, "Thank you. Thank you so much Hiccup."

Hiccup's thoughts were a mess as he tried to speak, "I-I didn't… I mean I… I didn't really…"

"You're amazing."

Hiccup jolted in surprise as Jack pulled away and gave an absolutely gorgeous smile.

He tried to deny it, "N-No… I'm not…"

Jack took his head in his hands, his eyes shining, "You are… absolutely… positively… one hundred per cent… _amazing_… And don't you forget it."

Hiccup was struck into silence. He had no idea how to respond to that. It was when he saw a tear fall from Jack's eyes did he snap out of it.

"You're leaving."

"Yeah."

"Are you ever going to come back?"

Another few tears fell, "I… I don't know."

Hiccup knew. He knew that Jack had no plans to come back – to ever see him again. He gave a strained smile, "I understand."

One of Jack's hands retreated to his side while the other lowered to Hiccup's cheek, "Um… Hiccup…"

He trailed off, deciding not to say what he wanted to – deciding last minute that it was better not to.

Jack removed his hand and got up, making his way over to the window.

"Jack."

"Hm?"

"I'm _always _going to believe in you."

Jack smiled, not quite knowing what to say, "I'll see you soon."

He didn't know why he made the empty promise. It was a lie that would only hurt them both. Hiccup knew as well but his heart still soared, "Bye."

With that Jack left. Toothless immediately moved onto Hiccup's lap where the boy clung to him, hugging him tightly like a life line as he trembled.

"Son."

Hiccup shot up as his father entered the room, wiping his eyes quickly, "Dad… hey…"

"Hiccup you… How did Toothless get in here?"

The boy began to pet the top of the cat's head, "It's Toothless dad. He'll always find a way to get to me."

Stoick took a seat, unknowingly at the same spot Jack had occupied just a few minutes before.

"Son… your leg… the doctors say that you'll get a prosthetic… You're going to walk again."

Hiccup couldn't bring himself to be enthused. He knew it wouldn't be that easy – that some long, torturous months were ahead of him.

"Hiccup…" Stoick continued, "I'm sorry…"

Hiccup shook his head, tired of people apologizing when they had no need to, "What for?"

"For everything."

Suddenly Hiccup knew what his father was apologizing for. He was apologizing for the nights home alone, for the promises that weren't kept, for the empty conversation and the filled silences…

"I'm sorry too…"

For the first time since his mother had died Hiccup saw his father cry. However, these tears were different. They did not mourn the death of his wife but rejoiced in the life of his son that he had almost lost, "Things are going to be different. They're going to change for the better, I promise."

Hiccup nodded, completely believing him. He wanted to make things right with his dad, he really did. Stoick pulled Hiccup into a warm hug, the boy completely letting go as he cried into his father's chest.

* * *

Jack wandered into his former prison. He didn't know why he went back to the house, you would think that he would want to get as far away from the place as possible. At that moment, however, he wanted familiarity.

The house would be demolished soon probably and Jack was glad for it. He ventured round the many rooms, tracing the walls as many unwanted memories came back to him. Finally he reached the basement where he was set free. He quickly pulled his eyes away on the spot of dried blood before they landed on a blue hoodie that had been thrown into a corner.

Jack remembered taking it off Hiccup after icing over his wound. The boy seemed to have trouble breathing so Jack took it off him, hoping it would help. He remembered placing his old cloak around Hiccup in an effort to warm him in the hoodie's place.

He picked it up, his thumbs feeling the material. He hugged it as he fell to his knees. He had only known Hiccup for a few hours – he had no right to care for him this much had he?

His freedom cost Hiccup his ability to walk… to do many things. Maybe leaving him was his punishment for that.

At that moment, being trapped in the house didn't seem so bad if Hiccup would keep his promise of visiting.

It was horribly selfish, Jack knew.

Would it be strange to keep the hoodie? It probably would… but Hiccup had his cloak. Maybe this was a fair trade?

He slipped it on, surprised that it was a perfect fit – it had been too big for Hiccup after all. Jack could still feel Hiccup's warmth from the hoodie even though he knew that was impossible…

He left the house for the final time. For now, at least, he would keep it. This was the time to start anew, to leave Berk behind and figure out what to do with his new found freedom – his new life.

The wind twirled around him and picked him up, lifting him into the sky. He gasped and gave a cry of joy. He could _fly_! Three hundred years and he never knew! This brought a whole new side to his freedom!

Jack Frost gave a thrilled whoop as he flew through the air, onto a new, most likely fun, adventure.

* * *

Hiccup felt a hand land on his shoulder as he stood at the door of his room. The room he had spent most of his life in, where he cried in his crib, where he imagined many adventures, where he hid from the world, where he nursed an injured Toothless, where he adjusted to his prosthetic leg, now looked a bit bare. There were still some furniture in the room but almost all personal possessions were gone.

"I can't believe you're leaving…"

Hiccup turned with a smile, "It's just college dad. I won't be far."

The boy was now a young man at the age of nineteen. After months of adjusting to his new leg, Hiccup had to repeat the school year meaning that his friends graduated a year earlier. Now however he was starting college moving to a nearby city as Berk did not provide further education.

"You'll visit… and call."

"Of course."

Stoick gave his son a hug. Hiccup, while still not as tall as his dad, did not feel so small in his father's embraces anymore.

"And you'll be fine."

"And you'll be fine."

"I'm moving in with the gang dad. The twins and Snotlout will be unbearable and I'll probably kill them before the year is out but yeah… it'll be fine."

Stoick chuckled. They heard a horn coming from outside.

"That'll be Fishlegs dad I gotta go."

"Wait, wait," Stoick stalled, "Remember to call when you get there."

Hiccup laughed, "When I arrive… when I get settled, whenever."

Stoick's eyes narrowed, "_When you get there_," he emphasized.

"I promise dad. Come on bud let's go," Hiccup walked outside towards Fishlegs' old jeep.

Snotlout rolled down a back window and called out, "Get a move on hobbles, come on!"

Hiccup rolled his eyes as Astrid hit Snotlout over the back of his head, "Did you _really _just go there?!"

"_Whaaaat? _He's used to it!"

Hiccup climbed into the front passenger seat, Toothless jumping in after him.

The two friends nodded to each other in greeting as Fishlegs rubbed the dashboard, "Come on girl, you're doing good…"

"You really shouldn't take to your ride with that much affection – it's creepy," Snotlout complained.

"Well I'm forcing her to carry _you_ aren't I? So a few kind words wouldn't go amiss."

"Hey! You're the one who-"

"Shut it Snotlout or I'll throw you out!"

Hiccup shook his head as he smiled out the window, waving to his father as they drove away.

Taking in a deep breath, Hiccup relaxed in his seat as he gave Toothless' ear a scratch. He closed his eyes, blocking out the noise around him with practised ease.

The start of a new adventure…

"Hey it's snowing!"

Hiccup looked out the window in wonder.

Snotlout growled, "It's too early for snow!"

"Oh stop complaining," said Astrid, "You _know _who's behind this..."

'_Jack…' _Hiccup thought with a smile. He wondered how the spirit was doing, if he was behaving, probably not…

Instead of dozing off as he had intended, Hiccup kept his gaze out the window as he thought about the white-haired teenager.

'_I hope you're doing okay Jack…'_

He did fall asleep on the drive, the Sandman giving him good dreams of dragons, bright blue eyes and pearly white smiles.

* * *

**My first HiJack fanfic completed! I had a lot of fun writing this and I hope you enjoyed reading it**

**I had an alternative ending but changed it half way through when I decided to write a sequel! I hope to have Toothless' past catch up to him, to give Dagur a bigger role (maybe), explore Jack's character as well as build his and Hiccup's relationship a bit more :D**

**I have a lot of ideas for it but no solid plotline as of yet so any ideas or thoughts will be welcomed! **

**I'd love some feedback cause this is my first time writing for this fandom uploading a fanfic in general**


End file.
